La cima del mundo
by Siirio
Summary: Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va huyendo por el mundo sobre su moto. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar.  UA, summary entero adentro
1. Like a rolling stone

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká.

**Summary completo: **Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va dando tumbos por el mundo sobre su moto, huyendo de quien no piensa ser, viviendo al límite. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar. Es una historia sobre carreteras, motocicletas y filosofías. Una historia sobre Sirius y Remus descubriendo quienes son e intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre los extremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a rolling stone<strong>

[«How does it feel? To be without a home,

like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone»

-Bob Dylan]

* * *

><p>Sirius lanza el cigarro consumido al suelo y lo aplasta con la punta de la bota, abre la puerta del bar con un empujón y se encamina hacia la barra sin mirar alrededor, se deja caer con dejadez sobre el primer taburete vacío que encuentra y deja escapar un suspiro tan grande que le estremece el cuerpo.<p>

Esta exhausto, maldita sea.

Esas fueron demasiadas horas de carretera hasta para él, le dolía el culo y podía jurar que tenía macada la forma del puto asiento.

—¿Qué te sirvo?

Sirius alza la vista de entre sus manos para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico de nariz kilométrica y ojos claros. Quiere decirle _algo que me deje inconsciente por días, muchas gracias_, pero se contenta con un:

—Lo más fuerte que tengas —el bartender asiente y vuelve un momento después con una bebida color ocre, que Sirius se baja de un trago.

Y lo lamenta al segundo siguiente.

—Maldita sea —gruñe, entre toses—, ¿qué mierda es esa?

El bartender le mira con expresión divertida, con una jodida sonrisita conciliadora que le da ganas de golpearlo o algo.

—Whiskey en las rocas —dice, simplemente—. Supongo que fue demasiado fuerte para ti, lo siento —y hay algo en su tono, en su expresión, algo gamberro y retador que automáticamente despierta el propio instinto de Sirius.

Se fija con más cuidado en el chico, debe rondar su edad más o menos, unos diecinueve o veinte, cabello claro la piel pálida y, ahora que lo mira bien, varias cicatrices le cruzan el rostro. Tiene los ojos claros como la miel y, como ha notado al principio, una nariz kilométrica.

—Nada nunca es demasiado para mí —le responde, petulante—. Ponme otro —el chico sonríe y vuelve con la bebida a los pocos segundos, para después volverse a atender otros clientes. Sirius lo mira alejarse al otro lado de la barra inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, _hmm_ piensa _bonito culo_.

Apoya la cara en la palma abierta de la mano y agita la bebida, distraído, con la vista fija en los hielos que dan vueltas en el líquido. Se pregunta curiosamente y sin un propósito fijo qué tanto habrá conducido, decide que no le importa. No sabe cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en Londres, y comienza a preguntarse vagamente qué tan seguro sería hacerle una visita rápida al idiota de James, al que no ha visto en meses y… _no, joder, no seas niña._

Eso es algo en lo que no va a pensar, coño. Vuelve a beberse de un trago la estúpida bebida sin importarle que se le agüen los ojos y le queme la garganta. Se saca la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero y para cuando ha terminado de encontrar el estúpido zippo de entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta esta gruñendo de mal humor.

Maldito día del demonio, y maldito zippo del demonio que no quiere encender. Pierde la paciencia unos segundos después y, con un gruñido y un chasquido, enciende el jodido cigarro y aspira profundos.

—No deberías hacer eso en un lugar como este —Sirius levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la divertida mirada del bartender. De nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa? —le gruñe, fastidiado.

—Eso —le responde—, lo que acabas de hacer.

Sirius alza una ceja sin entender.

—¿Fumar?

—Sí, eso también, pero me refería a encender el cigarro con magia.

—Coño —tose, sorprendido—, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?, ¿eres uno de nosotros?

—Obviamente, y creo que el hecho de que encendieras el cigarro girándolo entre tus dedos me dio una idea.

Sirius lo mira de hito en hito, sin saber si reírse o golpearle y, al final, se decide por lo primero.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta, al final. Su curiosidad creciendo por momentos.

—Remus —le dice el chico, tendiéndole la mano—. Remus Lupin.

—Canuto —responde Sirius, estrechándole la mano—. ¿A qué hora terminas el turno?

El tal Remus guarda silencio y le mira sin comprender por unos segundos. Le dedica una mirada evaluadora de arriba abajo que, por alguna razón, hace estremecer a Sirius.

—¿Qué? —se revuelve, incomodo—. Hace tiempo que no me encuentro con uno de los nuestros —_realmente mucho _piensa, no le vendría mal algo de compañía para variar y el chico se ve por lo menos medianamente interesante. Y para Sirius en esos momentos "medianamente interesante" es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

No sabe si es por su comentario o por qué razón, pero el chico suaviza la mirada y, encogiéndose de hombros, le dice:

—Es un poco imprudente decirle a un mago con pinta de matón, chaqueta de cuero y botas de motero, que enciende un cigarro con magia en medio de un bar abarrotado a qué horas sales. Llevas la palabra «sospechoso» tatuada en la frente, pero a las once.

**— — —**

Dos horas después el helado viento de Londres le azota el rostro y Remus se envuelve aún más en el largo y raído abrigo que lleva, y le da otra vuelta a su bufanda roja y dorada.

Detrás de ellos el defectuoso anuncio de neón del bar titila con las palabras «Rolling Ston» en rojo, la «e» perdida para siempre. Pasan junto a la moto de Sirius y podría jurar que escucha a Remus murmurar algo como _bestialidad_ bajo el aliento y, aunque le da gracia, no hace ningún comentario.

Los guía en silencio por el paseo marítimo y se sientan al final del muelle, debajo de ellos, el mar murmura azotando suavemente los postes de madera y algunos yates se mecen suavemente sobre las agua negras. Sirius se saca una botella del abrigo y el otro le mira alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —se defiende—. ¿De qué sirve ser mago si no puedes robarte una botella de alcohol de vez en cuando?

Se sube a la baranda, con las piernas colgando sobre las aguas negras y Remus le sigue, sentándose a su lado. Remus se pregunta por un momento si no debería sentirse extrañado por lo que está haciendo, compartiendo una botella de alcohol con un completo desconocido, en una noche fría y ventosa de Londres.

Pero Canuto parece una de esas personas que te encuentras una vez en la vida y no vuelves a ver jamás, así que decide que no importa, por ahora.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunta Remus, rompiendo el mutismo que han mantenido desde que salieron del bar—. No te recuerdo de Hogwarts.

—De aquí no soy. Y es porque no fui a Hogwarts, sino a Dumstrang.

Remus se señala la larga bufanda que lleva al cuello:

—Gryffindor.

—¿Es verdad que tienen un calamar gigante en el lago y su director está chiflado? —pregunta Sirius, genuinamente curioso.

El chico, Remus, estalla en carcajadas.

—Por Merlín, sí. ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre cuando piensas en Hogwarts?

Sirius se encoje de hombros y, sacando la varita, rellena la botella.

—Da igual.

—¿Cómo es que alguien como tú está aquí? —pregunta Remus, con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde aquí?

—Aquí, en el mundo muggle.

—¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? —retruca Sirius.

—Yo pregunté primero... —pero rueda los ojos y claudica—. Vale, yo te cuento y tú me cuentas. Un trato justo.

Sirius quiere responderle que trato justo su abuela, justo no es un coño, pero se contiene porque hay algo en el chico que le agrada.

—Hecho.

—Vale… —y luego espera unos segundos y, cuando ve que Canuto no piensa abrir la boca, se resigna—, supongo que yo voy primero. Cuando deje Hogwarts me vine directo aquí, al mundo muggle, vivo aquí desde entonces. Fin de la historia. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Estoy aquí para no estar en otro lugar.

—¡Vaya! Creo que nunca había escuchado una respuesta tan coherente.

—Jódete —le contesta Sirius, pero rueda los ojos y bebe de la botella antes de pasársela e intentarlo de nuevo—. Estoy aquí porque no quería estar en el lugar en el que estaba antes.

—O sea, estás huyendo.

—Huir es una palabra muy fea —se ofende Sirius—, yo diría… cambiando de aires.

—Por supuesto —le contesta Remus, sin creerse ni una sola palabra.

Permanecen en silencio un rato después de eso, pasándose la botella, solo bebiendo. Hasta que Sirius dice suave, muy suave.

—Mi familia me odia —y luego, un poco más alto—. Yo los odio aún más.

—Yo no tengo familia —le contesta Remus.

—Conduje como setecientos kilómetros sin parar en una moto voladora, en estos momentos me sostengo en pie solo por la fuerza de mi propia estupidez.

—Yo llevo dos años yendo de mi casa al bar y del bar a mi casa.

—Eso es un poco deprimente.

—Un poco, sí —conviene Remus. Y luego, en voz baja también—. Creo que solo he tenido una amiga en toda mi vida.

—Lo único que yo tengo es a un hermano flacucho cuatrojos.

—Llevaba meses sin hablar con alguien aparte de ella.

—Cuando te vi pensé que tu nariz era kilométrica.

—Cuando te vi pensé que eras un matón.

—Creo que estoy hablando demasiado —continúa Sirius.

—Yo también, ¿y sabes qué es lo más alarmante? —pregunta Remus.

—¿Qué?

—Que creo que no me importa.

—Genial.

—Sip.

—Vale.

—Bueno.

—Creo que estoy un poco borracho.

—Yo también lo creo, Canuto.

**— — —**

Las carcajadas de Sirius se elevan en el aire y se mezclan con la brisa fría de la madrugada. Deben ser como las dos de la mañana y Remus no se ha reído tanto en años.

Ahí está, con un completo desconocido del que lo único que sabe es que tiene una monstruosa moto voladora y un nombre falso. Y nunca, nunca, se ha sentido tan libre en su vida como cuando lo escucha hablar o le cuenta estupideces y cosas no tan estúpidas que no tendría por qué estarle contando.

Porque la naturaleza humana es curiosa y hay cosas que preferirías contarle a un extraño que a tus propios amigos, cosas íntimas y cosas baladíes, por miedo, vergüenza o las razones más variadas y absurdas; porque tus amigos son una constante en tu vida y podrían juzgarte. Pero, ¿qué importan esas cosas delante de un extraño? Lo que le impulsa a hablar es, probablemente, la certeza de que está delante de un completo extraño, alguien a quien no conoce de nada y que no le juzgara o, si lo hace, no importaría para nada, no influiría para nada en su vida.

Se han cansado de beber y se han ido a dar una vuelta por el parque, el frío es brutal y Remus se envuelve más en el abrigo. Se sientan en una banca ligeramente húmeda y Canuto cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, respirando profundo. Es un gesto que denota tanto cansancio que Remus se pregunta cómo es que sigue en pie.

—¿Alguna vez has conducido cientos de kilómetros sobre una moto? No es buena idea.

—Nunca he salido del país ni me he subido a una moto.

Sirius le mira sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

Remus niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Necesitas un "para qué"?

—Pues no sé, nunca he necesitado salir y en cuanto a las motos… me gusta estar vivo, gracias. Supongo… supongo que prefiero quedarme aquí y…

—¿Vivir una vida patéticamente aburrida?

—Vale —le responde Remus, algo enfadado—. No todos disfrutamos tu estilo de vida, disculpa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi estilo de vida?

—¿Te refieres a ir por ahí en una moto?, ¿de carretera en carretera?, ¿de país en país?, ¿sin un lugar fijo? Pues no sé. ¿Qué podría tener de malo? —pregunta, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—El alcohol te pone borde, ¿no? —sonríe Sirius—. Hace rato no eras así.

Remus suspira con fastidio y rueda los ojos pero responde.

—No estoy borracho.

Sirius lo mira detrás de su mata de largo pelo negro, a través de sus ojos apenas abiertos por el sueño.

—No, no estás borracho y me consta que has bebido como un cosaco, o séase, como yo. ¿Por qué mierdas no estás borracho?

—Aguanto muy bien el alcohol —responde Remus a regañadientes, e, intentado cambiar de tema dice—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos, no creo que tantas horas sobre una moto sin dormir y ahora, con está cantidad de alcohol, sea precisamente sano.

—Hmm —responde Sirius. Por alguna razón el mundo se está volviendo un lugar oscuro y todo se está poniendo borroso en los bordes—. No es como si tuviera a dónde ir —murmura, antes de dejarse tragar por la negrura.

Al fondo, muy muy lejos, escucha a Remus murmurar.

—Sin hogar, un completo desconocido, como un canto rodado…


	2. Wanted dead or alive

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká.

**Summary: **Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va dando tumbos por el mundo sobre su moto, huyendo de quien no piensa ser, viviendo al límite. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar. Es una historia sobre carreteras, motocicletas y filosofías. Una historia sobre Sirius y Remus descubriendo quienes son e intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre los extremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted dead or alive<strong>

[«I've been everywhere,

I've seen a million faces & I've rock 'em all»

-Jon Bon Jovi]

* * *

><p>Cuando Sirius vuelve a la conciencia alguna especie de pájaro estúpido picotea insistentemente dentro de su cabeza "toc, toc, toc" y si no se detiene definitivamente va a matar a alguien a la de YA.<p>

Mierda, le duele la cabeza como si se le fuera a partir en dos y Merlín será grande el pájaro deja de picotear. Para empezar a zumbar, un zumbido molesto que recuerda sospechosamente a voces, o por lo menos a cómo suenan las voces cuando uno tiene la cabeza metida bajo una almohada. Intenta quedarse quietecito a ver si el malestar pasa pero solo parece empeorar, refunfuñando y aguantando el mareo sale de debajo de la almohada _¿y cómo mierda llegue aquí? coñocoñocoño._

Está en una habitación, una habitación simple con una cama, una cómoda, una mesa de noche y una biblioteca. Sale de la habitación frotándose los ojos y necesitando urgentemente un vaso de agua y, de ser posible, poción para la resaca. Le arde la garganta y siente como si una rata se hubiese muerto en su boca.

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra en una pequeña salita pobremente amueblada que da directamente a una cocinita donde _oh sorpresa_ está Remus.

—Hey, ya te levantaste.

_No_ quiere contestarle Sirius _soy sonámbulo, no te jode_ pero por alguna razón piensa que no es buena idea responderle de forma desagradable al casi-extraño que al parecer le dejó pasar la noche en su casa.

Así que en cambio pregunta:

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —con la voz ronca por el alcohol.

—Después de que te desmayaras —sonríe Remus— nos aparecí a ambos aquí.

Sirius tiene ganas de darle una charla sobre lo poco sensato que es meter a un extraño en tu casa pero una puerta que probablemente sería la del baño abriéndose le detiene. Una puerta de la que sale una pelirroja bastante preciosa, si le preguntaran a él. Pelirroja que se acerca a la mesa con una ceja perfectamente delineada alzada y, con cara de pocos amigos, le inquiere.

—Así que tú eres el famoso motorizado que Remus recogió anoche, ¿no?

Tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y unos rizos rojos que le caen graciosamente sobre la espalda. A Sirius se le ocurren mil respuestas ingeniosas pero prefiere soltarle un:

—¿Te dolió? —la pelirroja lo mira claramente sorprendida y busca los ojos de Remus que se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando te saliste del cielo, porque con esa cara debes ser un _angil._

La chica alza una ceja pero responde.

—Querrás decir un ángel. Y querrás decir cuando caí del cielo.

—Sí. Eso.

—Hmm no sé, ¿te dolió a ti?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todas las veces que te golpeaste la cabeza de bebé.

Sirius suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que la cabeza le duele como si se le fuera a partir en dos.

—Auuuu —aúlla.

—¿Te estás riendo? —pregunta, claramente escandalizada.

—Eso creo, sí —le contesta Sirius, con los últimos estertores de su explosiva risa apaciguándose y una mano en la cabeza.

La pelirroja mira a Remus que tiene el mismo gesto de "yo tampoco sé de qué va".

—Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, Remus, este tipo es un chiflado.

—Eh, eh, guapa —le corta Sirius, sonriendo con zalamería—. Este tipo tiene nombre, ¿sabes? Canuto —extendiéndole la mano. La chica duda y lo mira como si estuviera midiendo la cantidad de enfermedades que podrían pegársele si le estrechaba la mano, pero al final lo hace.

—Lily Evans.

—Bonito nombre, Evans.

—Bonito nombre falso, Canuto —contraataca.

Sirius solo ríe de nuevo y se vuelve hacia Remus que ha presenciado el intercambio sin pronunciar palabra.

—Tu amiga me cae de puta madre, Remus —le sonríe, radiante.

Lily rueda los ojos en un gesto sospechosamente parecido al de Remus y, recogiendo su bolso de la mesa, ignora a Sirius y se despide de Remus.

—Te veo luego, Remus —dice, y se vuelve un poco hacia Sirius frunciendo el ceño—. Cuidado con este bicho —murmura, antes de alzarse de puntillas y besarle la mejilla.

—Eh, ¿para mí no hay beso? —le grita Sirius, cuando ya está abriendo la puerta.

—Para ti —le grita de vuelta Lily— hay esto —y cierra la puerta tras de sí, después de enseñarle a Sirius su dedo del medio.

—Creo que me encanta esa chica —dictamina Sirius, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Sí —coincide Remus, con una sonrisa extraña—. Lily es la chica perfecta.

—Sip —contesta Sirius, ahogando un bostezo—, si a uno le gustan las chicas. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—¿Qué has dicho? —salta Remus, claramente sorprendido.

—Que qué hay para desayunar.

—Eso no, lo de las chicas.

—Que si a uno le gustan las chicas. Oye, ¿no tienes algo de poción para la resaca por casualidad?

—¿No te gustan las chicas? —insiste Remus.

—Claro que me gustan las chicas —responde Sirius, impaciente—, ¿a quién no le gustan las chicas? Es solo que prefiero los chicos. Ahora, ¿tienes algo de poción para la resaca?

Remus le mira extraño durante unos segundos, pero simplemente se gira y alcanza algo que reposa sobre la encimera de la cocina, poniéndoselo a Sirius delante.

—Lo ha hecho Lily —volviéndose de nuevo a la cocina y empezando a remover cacharros—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—No creo que tengas té de hojas de malva, pastelitos de crema de azahar y tostadas de pan de trigo untadas con mantequilla de manzana, ¿verdad?

—Nop —contesta Remus—, pero tengo tostadas, huevos revueltos y algo de jugo de naranja, ¿te vale?

—Bueno —dice Sirius—, he pasado los últimos meses comiendo en bares de quinta y estaciones de gasolina. Creo que sobreviviré.

— — —

Sirius come sus tostadas ya librado de la jodida resaca e interroga a Remus. Sí, Lily había ido con él a Hogwarts. Sí, Remus vivía solo en ese pequeño apartamento en el corazón de Camden Town y hablaba de Londres con una pasión que Sirius solo podía comparar a la suya propia.

Mientras le da un trago al vaso de jugo se pregunta cómo coño es que la vida ha terminado poniéndolo en manos de una persona como Remus. Con cada palabra que intercambian se da cuenta de que ni buscándolo se habría encontrado alguna vez con una persona que rompiera tanto con su idea de «interesante».

Remus es todo lo que él no, ha vivido toda su vida en Londres y lo más lejos que ha ido es a Hogwarts, de la que habla con un ardor increíble. Su vida es su trabajo como bartender y salir de vez en vez cuando Lily logra arrastrarlo fuera. Sirius nota por su forma de hablar que sus aspiraciones consisten en lograr llegar al final de mes y que, básicamente, se dedica a sentarse y mirar la vida pasar.

Simplemente no puede entender cómo una persona así logra mantener su atención y, de algún modo, interesarlo. Remus habla con suavidad, con una voz nasal y calmada y Sirius se pregunta sin querer cómo sería hacerle perder el control, romper esa calma que mantiene, como un estanque, levantar un tsunami. Nunca ninguna persona le ha dado tantas ganas de zarandearlo y hacerlo hacer _algo._

Es intrigante e interesante, y Sirius habría seguido interrogándole de no ser por un ligero golpeteó que al principio no reconoce, hasta que Remus se levanta a abrir la ventana y una enorme lechuza negra entra batiendo las alas con fuerza.

—¿Esperas carta? —pregunta a Remus, mirando sorprendido como el enorme y feo pajarraco entra por la ventana que, en comparación, parece pequeña.

—Nope —contesta Remus—, la única que me escribe es Lily y no creo que sea de ella.

El misterio queda resuelto cuando, básicamente, la enorme lechuza deja caer la carta sobre el plato vacío de Sirius y, como bono, le da un picotazo en la mano que desde la perspectiva de Remus luce bastante doloroso.

—¡Auu! —aulla—. ¡Maldito pájaro de mierda! —brama Sirius, casi enseñando los dientes como un perro, mientras azuza al animal para que se vaya por donde ha venido antes de perder la paciencia y lanzarle un _reducto_ a las alas.

Remus mira toda la escena sorprendido, parado en la mitad de su sala.

—Creo que Lily tiene razón y tú eres un psicópata —murmura, suavemente.

—Hmm —responde Sirius, lamiéndose la herida ausentemente. Acaba de ver el remitente y se debate entre lanzarla al fuego sin abrirla o romperla en varios pedacitos. Se decide por abrirla como una persona normal, y leerla con la avidez de un moribundo ante un opulento banquete.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunta Remus cautelosamente.

Sirius no sabe realmente, así que le dice lo único que podría decirle y espera que Remus se conforme.

—Es de mi hermano —murmura—, dice algo de una orgía de hongos pero, aquí entre nos, está un poco tocado.

— — —

La carta de James, con su letra irritantemente pequeña y sus mayúsculas con insoportables florituras, dice algo como:

_«Canuto (A.K.A. bastardo del año):_

_Antes que todo decirte que espero que la lechuza te haya sacado los ojos o, por lo menos, te haya arañado la fea cara esa que tienes. Te aseguro (palabra de "cornamenta") que me apliqué en buscar el pajarraco más grande, feo y agresivo que pude. Espero que haya valido la pena._

_Te escribo principalmente para recordarte lo bastardo que eres y, ¿sabes que mi tía Muriel se casa? Por lo demás todo sigue normal por aquí. Hace una semana Colagusano se comió casi una cesta de Hongos Brincadores de la India por una apuesta y durante tres días podías oírlos saltar dentro de su estómago, como si tuvieran una especie de orgía de hongos. Ojala hubieras estado aquí, aún te estarías riendo. Pero no puedes porque, oh vaya, no estás aquí. No estás aquí porque eres un grandísimo cabrón y aspiras con vivir en esa moto algún día._

_Supongo que estás vivo porque los de tu tipo no mueren fácil (ya sabes, maricones con retraso mental) pero no me vendría mal una señal de vida, bastardo. Puedes enviarme un vociferador si quieres, eso sería sexy._

_Una carta Canuto, no es tan difícil._

_PD: estoy buscando un Águila Tibetana con instintos asesinos para la próxima carta, o un Cuervo del Mediterráneo saca-ojos, lo que surja primero. Deséame suerte. Olvida eso, no la necesitó, ya la encontré, prepárate Canuto._

_Cornamenta»_

Y cuando Sirius la lee le pide a Remus la ducha y se encierra a bañarse para tener las manos ocupadas en algo y no salir corriendo —como una niña— a contestarle.

— — —

Como Sirius descubre que Remus no tiene que trabajar hasta la noche lo arrastra fuera del pequeño apartamento donde, gracias a Merlín, está su bebé.

—Supuse que si la dejaba en el bar te pondrías a llorar —dice Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius quiere besarlo.

Nunca ha estado en esa parte de la ciudad y es genial, es como un conjunto de todas las cosas geniales del mundo en un solo sitio. Tiene un aire alocado y alegre que Sirius no ha visto en ningún otro sitio, le recuerda a los mercados de pulgas que ha visto en otros países pero diez millones de veces mejor.

Ve las cosas más inverosímiles, se prueba toda clase de cosas estúpidas como sombreros de copas y bufandas de plumas que no va a comprar y le hace prometer a Remus que irán al «Black Cap» después de que este le explica que, básicamente, es un club gay. Se ríe de un grupo de personas vestidas de negro que parecen sacadas de una historia de terror y Remus tiene que convencerlo de que no es buena idea hacerse un tatuaje en una tienda en la que se pueden ver ratas caminando por la vidriera.

—Bah, yo ya tengo un tatuaje Remus, ¿quieres verlo? —y antes de darle tiempo a responder y en plena calle se sube la camiseta negra que lleva y deja al descubierto una runa antigua en la cadera que a Remus no le da tiempo de traducir porque Sirius se baja la camisa, sonríe y dice: —Estoy pensando en hacerme otro más y tengo otro pero no te lo puedo mostrar en público, ¿quieres ver?

Y luego se dobla de la risa cuando Remus se sonroja y aparta la cara, lo persigue por medio mercadillo chinchándolo_¿quieres saber donde lo tengo, Remus? Yo sé que quieres saber_ hasta que Remus se harta.

—¿Dónde lo tienes, Canuto? —solo para que se calle.

—En el culo, obviamente —y _no_ puede ser, de verdad _no _puede ser.

—¿Es en serio? —por Merlín, nadie se hace un tatuaje en el culo. Nadie.

—Sip, ¿quieres ver? —y va y sonríe como bastardo, con su peculiar sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

—Lo único que quiero ver es tu boca cerrada, gracias.

Canuto ríe tan fuerte que la gente a su alrededor se les queda viendo y es extraño, pero Remus lo escucha reír y sonríe. Después ríe a carcajadas cuando comienza a pegar grititos y está a punto de ponerse a brincar porque:

—La puta de mi madre, Remus, mira.

Y por primera vez Remus conoce a un mago a parte de Lily al que le gusta la música muggle. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Canuto rebusca entre un montón de discos de acetato y el dueño con pinta de árabe lo mira con desconfianza. El primer LP de Guns n' Roses y parece que en cualquier momento se va a echar a llorar, paga y se va sin esperar el cambio.

Arrastra a Remus por todo el pueblo sin parar, sorprendiéndose y riendo por las cosas más absurdas y Remus tiene que admitir que está un poquito fascinado. Cuando le da hambre se acerca a un puesto de comida Americana y pide cinco_hotdogs_, tres para él y dos para Remus.

—Vamos a hacer de esto una tradición —y conduce a Remus al muelle, a las orillas del Regent's Canal. Se come el perro caliente chorreando salsa y limpiándose como un perro, con toda la lengua.

Remus se queda un poco más del tiempo necesario observándolo, tiene una belleza salvaje de facciones elegantes y algo duras y los ojos gris plomo, lleva el pelo negro largo y atado en una coleta y un aro en la oreja y, a simple vista, es todo lo contrario a él mismo.

Se ríe estruendosamente, sonríe enseñando los dientes, es escandaloso, extravagante y explosivo y cuando Remus deja de prestarle atención por cinco segundos se impacienta.

—¡Remus! —y le mira frunciendo el ceño con salsa de tomate en la nariz.

—Tienes salsa de tomate en la nariz. Dime.

Se limpia de un manotazo impaciente y le vuelve a repetir la

pregunta.

—Que si no te gustaría salir de Londres.

Remus se encoje de hombros y fija la mirada en las aguas tranquilas del Regent's Canal para obligarse a dejar de mirar a Canuto.

—No sé, me gusta mucho Londres pero supongo que no me importaría ir a Francia.

—¿A ver la Torre Eiffel verdad?

—Y el museo de Louvre y el Arco del Triunfo y los Campos Elíseos y… ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Eres un mago, Remus, ¿si quieres ver todo eso por qué simplemente no lo haces? —pregunta Sirius, intentando comprender un poco a Remus.

—Pues… no sé.

Sirius le mira sin comprender pero lo deja pasar. Remus le pregunta por los lugares que ha visitado y la cara se le ilumina cuando empieza a hablar de Europa y todo lo que ha visto.

—Y tendrías que conocer a Nessie.

—¿A quién?

—A Nessie —le explica Sirius—, el "monstruo", ya sabes, el del lago. Es realmente gracioso como los muggles parecen tenerle tanto miedo y eso que realmente ninguno le ha visto en varios siglos. Es muy simpático cuando llegas a conocerle —y Remus cree que es mejor no preguntar.

Le habla de los vampiros que conoció en Transilvania y en el castillo de Drácula y _bah, no es nada del otro mundo, los vampiros no son nada divertidos cuando intentan lanzarse a tu cuello, Remus_. Cuando Remus le pregunta por Roma Canuto le cuenta sobre el Coliseo y los túneles subterráneos que recorren la ciudad _pero tienes que tener cuidado con los jodidos trolls, Remus, les gustan mucho esos túneles._ Le habla del calor sofocante de España en verano, y de Italia y la Torre Inclinada de Pisa, intenta contarle la verdadera historia de cómo se inclinó, pero la verdad es que él estaba un poco borracho cuando se la contaron y no recuerda los detalles, algo de un tal "Mani el Chiflado" y algo de unas bengalas que al parecer se desviaron mucho.

—¿Pero sabes qué, Remus? —le pregunta al final—. No cambiaría Londres por nada.

Y Remus no puede más que estar de acuerdo y le pregunta entonces por la gente.

—Esos putos alemanes son raritos, Remus, pero te puedo asegurar que son los más salidos —y estalla en carcajadas cuando Remus le asegura que no quiere saber los detalles, muchas gracias.

—Pero o sea —insiste—, me refiero a que, no sé… ¿qué pasa con la gente que conoces?, ¿con los amigos que haces?, ¿no te da… qué sé yo, tristeza, dejarlos cada vez que te vas?

Canuto parece pensárselo un momento antes de responder.

—Solo es gente, Remus, para mí lo único que cambia son los nombres. Cuando has visto un millón de rostros, eventualmente dejas de prestarles atención —es una forma totalmente absurda de pensar que no podría ir más en contra de la suya propia y sigue preguntando por curiosidad.

—¿Entonces para ti todos son iguales en todos lados?, ¿son solo caras y nombres?

—No —contesta Sirius, mirándole con la cabeza inclinada y una ligera sonrisa—, no todos.

Remus ignora esa mirada y le dice a su estúpido cerebro que no comience a buscarle significados que no existen y para distraerse de esos pensamientos sigue preguntando.

—¿No es un poco solitario, Canuto?

Sirius se encoje de hombros como si no le importara y contesta con simpleza.

—Vale la pena, Remus.

—Supongo —le dice, sin estar realmente de acuerdo. Y entonces se le ocurre otra pregunta y la deja escapar antes de poder contenerse—. ¿Cómo se siente, Canuto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vivir en una moto, no pasar en un sitio más de una semana, no tener una casa. Yo no podría vivir así.

Sirius se echa a reír con esa risa explosiva que, para sorpresa del mismo Remus, le hace sonreír cada vez que la escucha.

—Eso es porque no lo has probado Remus —le dice—. Estar en todos lados pero no pertenecer a ningún sitio, no saber dónde vas a comer o a dormir. Pasar días sin dormir y otras veces dormir días enteros, beber hasta que tengas sangre en el alcohol. Pasar horas en la carretera, sentir la moto vibrar entre tus piernas, rugiendo. Es jodidamente exquisito, ¿sabes? Ser así de libre. Sin obligaciones ni responsabilidades ni preocupaciones.

Cuando Canuto habla lo hace con una pasión avasallante y arrolladora, con carisma y entusiasmo. Tiene miles de expresiones faciales y las usa todas, y Remus podría dejarse convencer por sus palabras, podría pasar días escuchándolo hablar así. Casi hace que quiera creérselo.

Sirius es ese tipo de persona brillante y atrapante, es alegre y casi cándido, habla con ardor de los lugares que ha visitado y la gente que ha conocido y habla de su estilo de vida como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

Cuando lo oye hablar así no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería probar un poquito de esa droga que Canuto usa y lo exalta tanto, esa que no parece ser otra que unas ganas terribles de vivir, de probarlo todo y de experimentarlo todo. No puede evitar quedarse un poquito embobado escuchándolo hablar y, para ser sinceros, tendría que admitir que está un poquito encandilado por Canuto.

—¿No te gustaría perseguir el horizonte en moto Remus?

Canuto, decide Remus, es una de esas personas que parecen más grandes que la vida misma.


	3. Mi nombre es Rock&Roll

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká.

**Summary: **Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va dando tumbos por el mundo sobre su moto, huyendo de quien no piensa ser, viviendo al límite. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar. Es una historia sobre carreteras, motocicletas y filosofías. Una historia sobre Sirius y Remus descubriendo quienes son e intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre los extremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es Rock&amp;Roll<strong>

[«Si quieres rock, si buscas rock, mi nombre es rock n' roll,

nada de amor, solo sudor.

Mi moto, sexo y rock_»_

-Mägo de Oz]

* * *

><p>Sirius observa como la noche engulle al pajarraco que lleva atada en la pata la respuesta para James y enciende un cigarro.<p>

El jodido James.

James a quién no ha visto en meses, James que le escribe por lo menos seis veces al mes y jode y jode y jode hasta que él se harta y contesta. James que le amenaza con matarle si le pasa algo. El que le admitió en su casa y le hizo un huequito en el asiento de al lado y no le juzgó nunca. Con el que se emborrachó por primera vez y con el que fumó por primera vez y al que fue corriendo a contarle cuando se tiró a Livia la Loba en cuarto. Al que le contó que le gustaban los chicos también, el que le gastó bromas de mal gusto durante meses enteros pero maldijo a David Jolenes por decirle _maricón_. El mismo James por el que se batió en duelo cientos veces y quién se batió a duelo por él otras tantas.

Con el que hizo innumerables bromas y paso innumerables noches en vela hablando de las cosas más absurdas y haciendo travesuras. El James Potter que se metería entre un Avada Kedavra y él.

El único que realmente, pero realmente, seguía ahí cuando no había más nadie.

El maldito jodido cabrón de mierda de James Potter a quién Sirius odia por no estar allí en ese momento, mientras se odia a sí mismo por preocuparlo así y joderlo así. Se deja los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que aprieta el marco de la venta y lanza el cigarro hacia afuera, ni siquiera tiene ganas de fumar, desaparece en un punto blanco y rojo que absorbe la noche.

Más tarde, en algún lugar del Valle Godric, James Potter recibe una carta sin remitente.

_«Puto Cornamenta:_

_Joder Potter, sé que me amas pero ¿podrías controlarte un poco? No puedo estar respondiendo tus desesperadas cartas de amor tres veces al día, que yo también estoy ocupado, coño._

_Mi queridísimo Peter, nunca ha tenido muchas luces, el pobre. Creo que no me equivoco cuando supongo que lo de la apuesta fue cosa tuya, aprendes bien Jamie cariño. _

_Orgía de hongos, precioso._

_Y que sepas, maldito cabrón mal nacido, que la próxima vez que me envíes una lechuza como esa te la enviare de vuelta con un Avada Kedavra a larga distancia (no me subestimes, los Black sabemos mucha magia negra). Y ahora que sacas el tema, los Black han estado bastante silenciosos últimamente, ¿qué sabes de nuestros amiguitos?_

_Solo para que dejes de llorar por los rincones -como sé que estás haciendo- y porque soy el mejor amigo del mundo, te daré un consejo: cuida tu espalda, no vaya a ser que un día de estos un perro negro se aparezca por allá y te muerda el culo._

_Más te vale estar bien, Cornamenta, o te mataré yo mismo._

_PD: yo no encontré un Águila Tibetana pero supongo que este Halcón Australiano tendrá que valer, cuidado con la cara»_

**— — —**

Sirius entra al «Rolling Stone» con una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Remus se ha ido más temprano y cuando él llega, a eso de las nueve y media, encuentra el bar bastante vacío, una banda con pinta muy cutre está preparando sus instrumentos para tocar en la pequeña tarima.

La pelirroja preciosa del otro día está apoyada en la barra hablando con Remus, Sirius se acerca con una sonrisa y pasos suaves. Intentando sacarse a James y sus demás preocupaciones de la cabeza.

—No sabía que tenían ángeles en este bar, Remus —Sirius se deja caer graciosamente en el taburete de al lado, sonriendo con todos los dientes, como un perro.

—Mira Remus, un bicho raro acaba de llegar.

—Un poco ácida, ¿no? —le suelta Sirius, se inclina sobre la barra y le hace señas a Remus para que se acerque, le murmura en el oído lo bastante fuerte para que Lily lo oiga. Su aliento caliente le provoca escalofríos a Remus—. ¿Qué hay que hacer para sacarle una sonrisa?

—Primero —contesta Lily, frunciéndole el ceño— hay que tener un cerebro.

La risa de Sirius explota como la pólvora y le ilumina el rostro, se echa la coleta de cabello tras el hombro y sin dejar de sonreír lo vuelve a intentar.

—¿Y después?

—Bueno —contesta Lily—, luego —pausadamente— pues hay que _usarlo._

—¿Ya te dije que me encanta esta chica, Remus?

—Sí, algo has dicho.

—Pues me encanta —repite, sonriendo—. Sirve lo más fuerte que tengas para mí, lo mismo para ti y para esta bella dama lo que desee, Lunático. Y cuando digo _lo que desee_, es literal.

—Lo que esta dama desea es que te largues de aquí —murmura Lily. Y luego, un segundo después, parece sumamente indignada y casi le gruñe a Sirius—. ¿Cómo rayos le acabas de decir a Remus?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Sirius, distraído—. Lunático, ¿por qué?

—¿Lunático? ¿Pero qué te pasa? —y luce tan indignada que es hasta gracioso—. ¿Es que eres imbécil o qué?

—Un poco, sí —interviene Remus, volviendo con las bebidas.

—Es un sobrenombre cariñoso —se defiende Sirius—. Lunático, por eso de… —se detiene antes de terminar la frase y mira a Remus cautelosamente.

—Está bien —le sonríe—, ella lo sabe.

—Ya sabes, por eso de que la luna lo pone lunático.

Lily mira de Canuto a Remus y de Remus a Canuto sin decir nada por largo rato. Su sorpresa llegando a niveles insospechados.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste? —le reclama a Remus, en un tono que a Sirius le suena sospechosamente parecido a la de una madre -no que él tuviera una verdadera, pero puede hacerse una la idea-.

Remus se encoje de hombros y parece casi culpable.

—Vamos coño que no es para tanto! —interviene Sirius, dándole un largo trago a su vaso—, ni que fuera un puto crimen.

Lily dirige su sorpresa exclusivamente hacia él, al parecer sin palabras. Remus se bebe su vaso de un trago y se va al otro lado de la barra, a atender a los clientes que comienzan a llegar. Apenas faltan unos minutos para las diez pero es viernes y el bar comienza a llenarse, la banda termina de afinar sus instrumentos y comienza a tocar una canción que Sirius no conoce.

Beben en silencio por un rato, ambos viendo a Remus trabajar, hasta que Lily le suelta, en voz suave y neutra.

—No me lo creo ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?, ¿lo guapo que soy? Sé que cuesta creerlo pero…

—Eso —le corta Lily, rodando los ojos—, tu numerito de guaperas casanova. Todo eso de la moto y el pelo largo y la pinta de matón. No me lo creo —Lily le mira fijamente y Sirius nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes—. Apostaría mi varita a que ni tú mismo te crees todas las babosadas que me dices, a que este no eres tú, "Canuto", pero te voy a decir algo —y le mira frunciendo el ceño y le apunta con un dedo—: tampoco me creo todas las tonterías que me dices a mí, porque he visto como miras a Remus y conozco esa mirada, sé que quisieras decírselas a él. Pero te voy a decir algo —le amenaza, inclinándose hasta quedar muy cerca—, estudio medimagia, conozco muchos hechizos desagradables y enfermedades asquerosas que tardarían semanas en diagnosticarte. Así que le haces daño a Remus y espero que esa moto tuya sea muy veloz.

Y se levanta, se despide de Remus con una sonrisa resplandeciente y agitando la mano, le dedica a él una mirada de muy pocos amigos y se va, batiendo la cascada de rizos de fuego tras su espalda.

Sirius abre la boca para pedirle a Remus lo más fuerte que tenga, se lo bebe de un trago y no la vuelve a abrir hasta mucho rato después. Por alguna jodida, cabrona, inexplicable e increíble razón se siente extrañamente avergonzado y regañado.

**— — —**

Bastante rato después la banda de pacotilla destroza _Angie_ de los Rolling y coño, puede ser una estúpida balada, pero es la mejor balada de la historia. Sirius se debate entre lanzarles un _silencius_ permanente o pedirle a Remus otro trago.

Se decide por lo segundo, le pide un trago y le invita a otro. Sirius lleva toda la noche viéndolo trabajar, invitándole tragos y viendo cómo otros le invitan y no puede más que admirar su jodida capacidad para aguantar el alcohol. Lo sorprendió tanto que tuvo que preguntarle el día anterior, simplemente tuvo.

Fue algo como:

_—¿Cómo mierdas aguantas tanto alcohol?_

_Remus se encoje de hombros y, guiado por un impulso desconocido, le suelta sin pensarlo y sin anestesia._

_—Soyunhombrelobo —de sopetón y muy rápido. Y se arrepiente al segundo siguiente y espera por Merlín que Canuto no haya entendido porque mierda, eso no es algo que pueda ir y decir así nada más. Le tomó cinco años contárselo a Lily._

_—¿En serio? —pero extrañamente Canuto no parece asustado, ni tiene cara de querer mandarlo a la mierda, lo cual es una total sorpresa por un lado y un completo alivio por el otro. Porque bueno, no es algo precisamente alentador que la persona que te trae un poquito fascinado se aleje de ti como si tuvieras viruela de dragón, lo cual es lo que pasa la mayoría de las veces cuando alguien se entera de su condición, lo cual lo lleva al punto de la sorpresa porque Canuto no se está alejando, de hecho, está apoyando los codos en la barra y sonriendo de lado._

_—En serio —responde, cautelosamente. Y al parecer Canuto nunca deja de sorprenderlo porque solo se echa a reír y con una sonrisa gamberra le dice._

_—Me encantaría ver la cara de mi madre si supiera que estoy con un hombre lobo mestizo —y al segundo siguiente y casi sin respirar—. Yo soy un animago no registrado, mucho gusto —y entonces Remus parpadea un par de veces y espera a que Canuto ría de nuevo y le diga que es broma, ¿pero por Merlín es que este tipo no va a dejar de sorprenderlo nunca?_

_—¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¿sabes que eso es...?_

_—Ilegal._

_—Y sabes que te pueden..._

_—Mandar a Azkaban, sí._

_—Estás completamente demente._

_—Y tú eres un hombre lobo._

_Remus rueda los ojos, no puede negarle el punto._

Tiene su gracia, si Sirius lo piensa bien. No podía ser que Remus fuera tan tranquilo y tan correcto como parecía. Simplemente no podía serlo.

Fastidiado de hacer nada se dedica a estudiar a Remus que va de aquí para allá. A lo mejor la pelirroja preciosa tiene razón y sí le gusta un poquitín. Realmente no está mal, hay algo en sus facciones suaves y no muy marcadas -al contrario de las suyas propias- que resulta muy agradable, tiene muchas pecas en esa nariz kilométrica y las mejillas y unos ojos muy bonitos.

Algunas cicatrices le surcan el rostro, y a lo mejor está demente, pero en vez de parecerle desagradable le parece fascinante, como si cada una fuera la promesa de una historia.

_También tiene un culo bonito_ se dice, sonriendo al recordar que fue lo primero que pensó de él el primer día. Se pregunta cómo se lo tomaría si se lo comenta, supone que no muy bien. Sonriendo, reconoce esa sensación tan agradable en el fondo del estómago. _Deseo, muchas gracias_, se da cuenta en ese momento de que puede que le desee un poquito.

Le detiene cuando pasa delante de él.

—¿Qué te pongo, Canuto?

_Caliente_, _caliente, caliente_ piensa, pero dice otra cosa.

—Lo mismo. ¿Cuándo falta para que termine tu turno?

—Los viernes termino una hora más tarde, ¿por qué?, ¿vamos a beber de una botella robada en el muelle otra vez?

—Nop —sonríe Canuto—, vamos a fumar maría.

**— — —**

Remus solo lleva conociendo a Canuto un par de días, pero a estas alturas ya debería saber que cuando dice cosas como _vamos a fumar maría_ las dice muy en serio. Y a pesar de que lo niega Remus le ha visto levitar disimuladamente una botella de ron y meterla en su abrigo así que no le sorprende cuando la saca.

—Hoy vamos a romper la tradición, Remus —porque hace, en sus palabras _un frío de la puta mierda_ así que vuelven al apartamento de Remus y dos pisos más arriba está la terraza, desierta a esa hora, así que la ocupan, tiene poca cosa aparte de cacharros viejos y un deposito, pero hay espacio para tumbarse sobre las mantas que subieron y _mierda está helado_, y Canuto hace apenas un movimiento de varita y coloca un encantamiento de calefacción.

—Ja —se ríe— tu nariz se estaba poniendo roja, Lunático.

—Sí, me pasa mucho cuando tengo frío —responde, en voz baja—. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Lunático —pronuncia Remus por primera vez, frunciendo un poco la boca. Le parece muy raro oírse llamar así y aún no termina de hacerse a la idea. El día anterior, cuando Canuto lo _bautizó_ no pudo parar de reírse, pero sigue siendo raro.

_—Eso no, idiota —se le escapa antes de poder contenerse, aunque bien merece el apelativo—, ¿cómo me has dicho?_

_—Lu-ná-ti-co —repite Canuto, sílaba por sílaba y con su sonrisa gamberra—. Por eso de que la luna te pone lunático y todo eso._

_Es tan absurdo, tan pero tan absurdo que, contra su mejor juicio, Remus estalla en carcajadas y ríe hasta que tiene lágrimas en los ojos y es tan estúpido, por Merlín, que le quita la botella y la destapa él mismo, dándole el primer trago. Porque no puede ser._

_—Nunca... —le confiesa, aún riendo— nunca me habían puesto un sobrenombre..._

_Sirius sonríe, alegremente._

_—Me alegra ser el primero._

—Sí, podría —contesta Canuto.

—Bien.

—Podría —repite—, pero no quiero.

Remus siente ganas de golpearlo y debe reflejársele en su cara porque Canuto ríe y se encoje de hombros.

—No es tan raro, a mí me dicen Canuto.

—¿Por qué Canuto? —pregunta, suspirando y rindiéndose. Está empezando a descubrir que discutir con Canuto es una causa perdida.

Sirius se encoje de hombros y saca una bolsa de papel de ese abrigo en el que por Merlín, ¿cuántas cosas ilegales puede tener?

—Observa —y se pone a, por decirlo de algún modo, liar un canuto de marihuana ante la mirada atónita de Remus.

—¿Usas drogas muggles? No, espera ¿usas cualquier tipo de droga?

—La marihuana no es una droga —se defiende Canuto, haciéndose el ofendido—. Es un relajante, para que sepas.

Remus lo observa cortar cuidadosamente la bolsa de papel, colocar la yerba y luego lamer, enrollar y armar con tanta facilidad que seguramente usa magia. Frota la punta con la yema de dos dedos y le da fuego mágicamente, inhala con fuerza y cierra los ojos y Remus, maldito sea, está cautivado.

Por esa libertad con la que Canuto vive, por esa vivacidad y ese valor y esa extravagancia y esas ganas de probarlo todo sin miedo, ese atrevimiento que Remus no tiene pero que admira en otros.

—Tiene sentido, sí —concuerda, viendo a Canuto soltar espirales de humo—. ¿Siempre usas nombres falsos?

—La mayoría de las veces, sip.

Remus intenta imaginarlo y falla estrepitosamente, nunca ha tenido demasiado imaginación y no puede entender cómo sería ser llamado por nombres distintos allá a donde vaya. Volver la cabeza cuando alguien te llame por un nombre que nunca has usado en tu vida debe ser, cuanto menos, un poco extraño, desconcertante.

—¿Quieres? —Canuto le extiende el cigarro y Remus dice _no, no fumo _de forma mecánica—. ¿Por qué no?

Y Remus, la verdad sea dicha, realmente no sabe porqué no. No es como si se fuera a morir, por amor a Merlín. Y por la cara de éxtasis de Canuto no parece desagradable.

Remus, que nunca ha tomado un riesgo en su vida, se arma de valor y acepta.

—Bueno —corrige—, vale.

Canuto le pasa el cigarro y Remus lo mira con desconfianza y, con cuidado, le da la primera calada.

Y se ahoga.

Y tose.

Mucho.

—Mier —tos— da.

Sirius se ríe pero le da golpecitos en la espalda.

—Eh, no aspires tanto la primera vez, que te ahogas.

_Podías habérmelo dicho antes, idiota_ piensa Remus, pero no se lo dice porque, básicamente, sigue tosiendo.

La segunda vez aspira con más cuidado y, realmente, no es tan malo. El sabor es difícil de explicar y por alguna razón expulsar el humo y ver las volutas girar al viento es extrañamente relajante.

—La mayoría de las cosas buenas de la vida son así, ¿sabes? —le dice Canuto, mirando al cielo estrellado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Remus, peleándose con el cigarro para intentar no ahogarse y agarrarle el truco.

—Es como fumar, la mayoría de la gente se ahoga la primera vez y tose un poco y no lo vuelve a intentar. ¿Y vez de lo que se pierden?

Y Remus, tiene que aceptarlo, está completamente de acuerdo. Le devuelve el cigarro preguntándose cómo puede soltar frases como esa sin pensarlo si quiera, pero decide que debe ser que es solo él, siendo él. Con su extravagancia, su filosofía extraña y su moral torcida.

—Algunas personas, Canuto, simplemente no se atreven a volver a intentarlo.

Se quedan en silencio un rato después de eso, bebiendo de la botella y dándole caladas de vez en cuando al cigarro. Remus no dice nada pero comienza a sentirse como si estuviera sentado en una nube y, por alguna razón, la noche parece más interesante de lo que es. Canuto mira ausentemente el cielo vaporizado de estrellas donde solo hay un cachito de luna.

—¿Cómo es, Remus? —pregunta, muy suavemente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La luna llena —murmura, en voz baja, con reverencia, sin mirar a Remus.

Remus se lo piensa un poco y, contra su mejor juicio, le da un largo trago a la botella para tomar valor. Piensa que, a fin de cuentas, es con Canuto con quien está hablando, no es como si fuera a escandalizarse o a juzgarlo o algo así. Así que le cuenta algo que no le ha contado nunca a nadie, con esa extraña libertad que siente cuando habla con Canuto, un casi desconocido. Disfruta de la libertad de contarle cosas que no le ha contado a nadie sabiendo que no tendrá trascendencia alguna, que no irá a ningún lugar más allá de ahí.

Le cuenta cómo le quiebra, cómo le llama, cómo el lobo le parte desde adentro para salir, masticando, desgarrando la carne, rompiendo los huesos, tomando el control, arrebatándole la conciencia.

Canuto escucha en silencio y con atención, le pasa el cigarro de vez en cuando y Remus le va a agarrando el gusto, se siente más y más relajado por momentos y es más fácil hablar con soltura.

—Es muy doloroso, Canuto.

—Sirius.

—¿Hmm?

—Sirius —repite—. Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.

Remus le mira sorprendido y Sirius se encoje de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No me mires así coño —gruñe, a la defensiva.

Remus no puede evitar la sonrisa estúpida que se le queda.

Sirius Black, como la estrella, como una supernova, brillante y caliente, llamativa y extravagante.

—Sirius Black —pronuncia, por primera vez, paladea el nombre y le da vueltas en la lengua—. Creo que te queda perfecto. Deberías usarlo más a menudo.

Sirius bufa.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo es, _Sirius_? —pregunta Remus, repitiendo la pregunta anterior de Canuto y continúa saboreando el nombre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser una persona diferente cada vez.

—Es… —vacila— es una sensación poderosa, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea. Empezar desde cero cada vez. Que no te conozcan allá donde vayas, tener el poder de re-inventarte a ti mismo. Crearte la vida que quieras, la historia que quieras. Ser quién te de la puta gana de ser, Lunático. No tener que ser tú mismo sino quién quieras.

—¿No es confuso? Crear tantos personajes, tantas versiones de ti mismo, ser tantas personas y tener tantos nombres. Y todos falsos... simplemente no puedo imaginarlo.

—Te hace sentir poderoso, Remus, en control.

—Supongo pero… debe ser tan solitario.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Qué es…?

Remus sabe antes de que responda, por la sonrisa torcida, que va a ser una de sus impertinencias.

—Mi moto, sexo y rock —se ríe, el bastardo.

—Por supuesto —responde, rodando los ojos.

—Pero dime algo tú, Remus —murmura Sirius unos minutos después—, ¿tú no te sientes solo también?

Remus se queda en silencio, pensando. Aunque en realidad no, porque ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, siempre la ha sabido.

—Supongo que hay distintos tipos de soledad —admite—. Tú viajas por el mundo y conoces cientos de personas, pero ellos no te conocen a ti, y al final…

—Somos mi moto y yo —coincide Sirius.

—Y yo sencillamente no tengo a nadie.

Se pregunta qué tipo de soledad es peor. Decide que soledad es soledad, no importa quién la padezca, no importa quién seas. Se pregunta si la solución no será algo en el medio, algo entre Sirius y él.

—Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba, Canuto.

—Sirius, contigo soy solo Sirius.

—Sirius es un bonito nombre —desvaría Remus, observando el cielo—. ¿Sabes que Sirio es la estrella más brillante vista desde la tierra?

—Algo había oído, sí.

—Creo que, de todos tus personajes, solo Sirius es el que me gusta más.

Y entonces Sirius hace la cosa más extraña y extravagante que Remus le ha visto hacer -y eso es decir mucho-. Baja la mirada y aparta la cara y, por Merlín, parece que está sumamente incómodo. La risa de Remus estalla más fácil de lo que lo haría sin el influjo del ron y la maría y tiene que sostenerse el estómago porque, quién lo diría, lo que avergüenza a Sirius Black son los cumplidos.

Gruñendo e intentando distraer la atención de Remus Sirius comienza a quejarse sobre la calidad de la marihuana y a despotricar contra el que se la vendió porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte, _no estoy viendo hinkypunks rosas. _

Le hace muchas preguntas de Hogwarts y de su amistad con Lily y, a cambio, le cuenta sobre su hermano _ese flacucho cuatrojos de mierda_ y hay tanto afecto en el tono de su voz que Remus no puede más que pensar que ese tal James debe ser un gran tipo.

Remus le pregunta por su familia y Sirius respira profundo y comienza a contarle sobre los Black, le cuenta sobre Regulus Arcturus Black, su hermano _pero solo de sangre, no te confundas_ y su infancia en La Noble y Antiquísima Mansión Black; le habla de su estirada madre, y de su padre, y de sus tíos y primos y de las fiestas.

—Están todos locos, son todos unas _flores del mal._

—¿En serio, Sirius? —se sorprende Remus—. ¿Baudelaire?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué?, ¿los motorizados con pinta de matones no podemos leer?

Remus se ríe, ligero.

—_Sirius Black_ está lleno de sorpresas.

Canuto se encoge de hombros y sigue hablando. Le cuenta que escapó de casa en su sexto año, estuvo viviendo con James hasta que se graduó y un año después tomó a _su chica_ y se largó a la carretera.

A cambio Remus le cuenta de su nada interesante vida familiar, para su sorpresa Sirius descubre que Remus también se fue de casa en sexto, y que el director le dejo quedarse en Hogwarts bajo condiciones especiales hasta que se graduó y se refugió en su pequeño apartamento en Camden, donde siempre había querido vivir.

Desde entonces, en resumidas cuentas, ha estado yendo a trabajar y a su casa.

Y Sirius todavía sigue preguntándose qué puta mierda puede ser lo que le tiene tan interesado en alguien como Remus.

**— — —**

Sirius puede decir lo que le dé la gana sobre que la marihuana no _estaba fuerte_ pero Remus, lamentablemente, tendrá que discrepar. Porque ese chiste que contó Sirius hace rato tampoco fue tan gracioso, y a lo mejor la luna no está tan brillante y el humo no tiene esas formas tan extravagantes.

A lo mejor, no está muy seguro.

Sí está seguro de que llevan bastante rato hablando de las cosas más absurdas y la luna ya está bastante abajo así que deben ser muy pasadas las doce. Sirius está hablando y hablando de las ganas que tiene de ir a Asia ahora y se pregunta si podría irse desde allí mismo en la moto y llegar sin detenerse en ningún sitio.

Y sin morirse en el intento, muchas gracias.

Remus, sinceramente, no tiene idea. Pero hay algo que quiere preguntarle, algo muy, muy importante.

—Canuto.

—Sirius —le corrige.

—Sirius.

—Sip, ese soy yo.

—Eso creo.

Y se quedan en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Querías algo Remus?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno.

Y otro silencio un poco más corto.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

—Vale.

—Ya voy.

—Está bien —Remus, en el fondo de su mente, se pregunta si siempre es así de elocuente o si la mezcla del ron y el canuto terminaron de fundirle el cerebro. Intenta concentrarse en lo importante.

—Bueno —dice—, ¿a dónde vas después?

Sirius le mira parpadeando sin entender.

—A la cama.

—No idiota—exclama Remus, y le da un manotazo que falla por unos centímetros y termina con la mano en el hombro de Sirius. En el hombro muy caliente y bastante cercano de Sirius. La quita muy rápido—. Que a dónde vas después de que te vayas de aquí, de Londres.

—¡Aah! —exclama—. Haberlo dicho antes —y luego sonríe—. ¿No acabo de decirte que ahora quiero ir a Asia?

—Ah, cierto —murmura Remus—. ¿Pero eso no está muy lejos?

—Un poco, sí —concuerda Sirius—. No estoy muy seguro.

—Yo tampoco —apunta Remus. Y se vuelve a quedar en silencio algunos minutos, pensando que aún hay otra cosa importante que _debe _preguntarle a Sirius—. ¿Y te vas pronto? —sí, muy importante.

—Nah —exclama—, no creo.

—Pero te irás…

—Eventualmente —responde con simpleza, y después sonríe—. Quiero ser marinero del universo, dirigirme a todos los puertos.

Remus le mira con sorpresa, sin poder creérselo, porque _no puede ser._

—¿Acabas de citar a Withman?

—¿Qué coño? —pregunta Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido—. El tío Walt es el puto amo.

Y eso, Remus no lo puede negar.

—A mí también me gusta Withman —le explica—, me gusta mucho la poesía.

—Ya lo había notado…

Y vuelven a quedarse en silencio otro rato más, Remus comienza a sentirse bastante adormilado y la luna ya está muy baja, a lo mejor falta poco para que amanezca. Está a punto de llamar la atención de Sirius para sugerirle que se vayan a dormir pero no hace falta, porque cuando voltea descubre que ya tiene su atención. De hecho, la tiene _mucho_, porque Canuto le está mirando, le está mirando mucho y muy intenso, con esos ojos grises como el plomo.

—¿Qué me ves?

Sirius se encoje de hombros.

—Nada —le dice—, es que llevó un rato buscando una buena excusa para besarte.

Y Remus se atora y se atraganta. Y debe ser bastante estúpido porque se atora y se atraganta con _saliva_, y hay que ser bastante lelo para que te pase eso. A lo mejor es por eso de que Remus está algo encandilado con Canuto, sí, será eso.

—Lu-ná-ti-co —Sirius se inclina y le llama desde muy cerca, sílaba por sílaba, arrastrando las palabras con una voz grave y convirtiendo su sobrenombre en cuatro palabras separadas. A Remus le recorre un escalofrió.

—¿Qué?

—Te voy a besar —anuncia—, te voy a besar más o menos ya.

Al momento siguiente, sin ceremonias ni rodeos, Sirius le está besando. Remus ve sus ojos _Merlín que grises son_ así de cerca por primera vez, tiene el fleco muy largo y se le ven muy bonitos detrás de tanto pelo negro. Remus se pregunta cómo puede estar pensando en ese momento porque bueno, Canuto le está besando.

La comisura de la boca.

Solo con los labios y después con la lengua y es mucha saliva. Le separa los labios con la punta de la lengua y la deja resbalar dentro de su boca, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso. Es un poco descoordinado y lento pero también es muy demasiado caliente y húmedo. Remus siente que una especie de calor pesado y líquido se le acumula en el estómago y algo más abajo y Sirius le sigue besando.

Sabe a ron y a algo dulzón _como el canuto que se estaban fumando_, sabe a Canuto y es lento y algo torpe pero le hace temblar de placer. Sirius se separa un segundo y le lame los labios antes de murmurar contra ellos, las vibraciones le producen escalofríos.

—Respira —Remus no sabe porqué debería hacerle caso si hay cosas más interesantes que hacer en ese momento, pero ni modo.

Vuelven al beso y Remus piensa que es una genial idea meter las manos en ese pelo negro de Sirius todo revuelto, se agarra del cabello que nace bajo la nuca y lo acerca más. Nunca lo ha tenido tan cerca y es un poco desconcertante.

Cuando lo toca se siente extraño de algún modo, irreal. Cierra la mano sobre su carne y es sólido, pero no debería porque de algún modo, en su mente, Sirius es etéreo, es viento, libre, salvaje, indomable, inatrapable, como el agua entre los dedos.

Sirius besa bastante genial y profundo y _leeentooo muuuy leeentoo _un momento y al segundo siguiente cambia de parecer y le besa _rápidorápidorápido _y Remus cree que podría quedarse así, en ese beso caliente, hasta que amanezca. El problema es que parece que realmente está amaneciendo y Remus realmente tiene sueño. Al parecer Sirius también.

Remus nunca se había dormido al amanecer justo después de besar a alguien. Y realmente es una sensación tremenda.


	4. Supermassive black hole

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká.

**Summary: **Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va dando tumbos por el mundo sobre su moto, huyendo de quien no piensa ser, viviendo al límite. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar. Es una historia sobre carreteras, motocicletas y filosofías. Una historia sobre Sirius y Remus descubriendo quienes son e intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre los extremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Supermassive Black Hole<strong>

[«Oh you set my soul alight,

glaciers melting in the dead of night,

and superstars sucked into the supermassive»

-Muse]

* * *

><p>Sirius se despierta sobresaltado, un ruido lo ha perturbado pero… ah, es solo Remus saliendo de su habitación y tropezando con algo. Gruñendo porque por las malditas ventanas entra demasiada luz vuelve a meter la cabeza bajo el cojín e intenta dormir de nuevo, pero al parecer Remus tiene otras ideas.<p>

—¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación? —pregunta, con una voz mucho más nasal de lo normal. Sirius responde sin sacar la cabeza de su escondite—. ¿Qué has dicho? —insiste Remus, y Sirius, por amor a Merlín, está a punto de decirle que se calle.

—Una viejita con un vestido verde horrible —murmura, apenas.

—¿La señora Jenkins?, ¿qué tiene que ver la señora Jenkins? —pregunta Remus, que intenta llegar a la cocina sin caerse.

—Nos quedamos dormidos en la azotea, nos despertó, esperé que se fuera, te hice levitar hasta aquí. Fin —Remus no vuelve a hablar por un rato y Sirius cree que por fin podrá volver a dormir. Se equivoca.

—Toma —la voz de Remus está muy cerca y Sirius asoma apenas un ojo. Y ríe, porque Remus luce simplemente hilarante. Con el cabello salvajemente despeinado, pero no despeinado sexy como el suyo, sino despeinado como _una lechuza anidó en tu pelo_ y tiene los ojos hinchados. Es bastante gracioso.

—Luces horrible —ríe.

—Tú luces y te escuchas horrible —contraataca Remus, extendiéndole una botella de algo azul y espeso.

Sirius se sienta a la velocidad de la luz y _mierda_ va a vomitar si no se bebe eso ya. Se lo arranca a Remus de las manos y se lo bebe de un trago, sintiendo los efectos casi inmediatos de la poción para la resaca. Remus le mira recomponerse en silencio, en cuclillas frente al sofá. A Sirius se le ha soltado la coleta y el cabello negro le cae enmarañado sobre los hombros.

_Una belleza tan salvaje_ piensa. Se levanta y se va a preparar el desayuno. Canuto se queda en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la poción haga efecto.

—Esa pelirroja preciosa tiene un talento natural para esto de las pociones curativas —dice, dejando escapar un gran bostezo.

—Sip —concuerda Remus, removiendo cacerolas en la cocina.

Sirius le mira trabajar y sonríe, hay algo en sus gestos y en su forma de actuar que denota su incomodidad y es _tan _divertido que no puede dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué hora es?

Remus da un respingo al oír su voz pero no se da la vuelta, sigue a lo suyo.

—Las tres y media de la tarde.

—¿Por qué tan tenso?

—¿Quién está tenso?

—Nadie, nadie —le concede Sirius, todavía le duele un poco la cabeza y lo único que quiere es una ducha muy caliente. Después podrá joderle la paciencia a Remus.

Con un movimiento de muñeca cierra las putas cortinas y aún entra algo de claridad, pero por lo menos el jodido sol ya no le calcina la vista. Toma algo de ropa del pequeño bolso encantado que siempre lleva en la moto y se encierra en el baño de Remus. Esperando que una buena ducha le quite el dolor de cabeza y la molestia muscular de dormir tantas horas en un jodido sofá.

Sale como media hora más tarde envuelto en una nube de vapor y sintiéndose realmente como nuevo, y muriéndose de hambre. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente se dirige a la cocina y se encuentra con que, por segunda vez en un año, alguien le ha hecho el desayuno…. o el almuerzo, o la cena, o lo que coño sea. De igual forma el sentimiento que se le queda en el estómago es raro pero antes de que pueda decir algo Remus pasa como un rayo a su lado y se encierra también en el baño.

—¿Ahora es la vía de escape o que mierda? —gruñe Sirius.

Lanza un hechizo para mantener la comida caliente y espera obstinadamente que Remus salga del baño. Lo hace en menos tiempo que él y luce sinceramente sorprendido de que Sirius le haya esperado para comer. Se sienta en silencio frente a él y comienzan almorzar -o cenar o lo que sea- en silencio, Sirius va perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

Cuando termina y está dando cuenta del jugo termina de perderla.

—¿El alcohol te fundió las cuerdas vocales o fue la marihuana? —le gruñe, francamente de mal humor.

Remus alza la vista y le mira por primera vez desde que despertó.

—No… —se aclara la garganta—, mis cuerdas vocales están bien, gracias.

Sirius le mira con malas pulgas.

—¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? —Remus duda y le mira por largo rato, pero al final el lado Gryffindor le puede y le contesta.

—Todo.

—Vale —asiente Sirius—, mejor, pero por si acaso —y sin previo aviso se inclina hacia adelante y agarra a Remus de la nuca, acercándolo y robándole un beso que sabe a jugo de naranja y menta.

Es totalmente diferente al de anoche y, sin embargo, igualmente placentero. La boca de Sirius está caliente y la sensación de su lengua entrando y saliendo de su boca, acariciando, saboreando, es muy agradable.

Remus tiene la cabeza totalmente despejada está vez y nada le impide pensar con claridad, excepto el beso mismo. No siente que flota en una nube y que todo es borroso, como en un sueño, no tiene los sentidos velados por el alcohol o el cigarro y es mucho mejor, es mil veces mejor y más intenso. Más real, muy real y sólido.

La lengua de Sirius en su boca, el sabor de otra persona, la saliva, la calidez, todo le produce escalofríos y le acelera la respiración. Sirius se levanta rápidamente y la silla hace un sonido desagradable al caer al suelo pero no podría importarle menos, sinceramente, rodea la mesa y en menos de cinco segundos está frente a Remus. Sintiéndolo contra su cuerpo caliente.

Tres pasos y lo tiene contra la pared, tan distinto a una chica en todos los sentidos. Formas duras, sin curvas, iguales a las suyas, el pecho plano y la contextura fuerte, un poco más alto que él y la forma de besar, la forma de morder, el olor, no son nada femeninos. No hay nada femenino en la forma en la que se aferra a sus hombros y con una fuerza incluso mayor a la suya invierte las posiciones y le deja a él contra la pared.

_Interesante_ piensa Sirius, dejándose manejar un poco. Nunca había estado con nadie que fuera así, más fuerte que él, que tuviera esa impetuosidad tan suya _y es que lo sabía_, que esa tranquilidad de Remus era solo calma aparente. Lo sabe por la forma en la que besa, un poco salvaje, un poco violento, como si hubiera una tormenta bajo la superficie, un remolino bajo el estanque.

Siente que comienza a excitarse y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, rompe el beso húmedo y le besa el cuello, le muerde y le lame, como un perro. Decide que ha sido suficiente y, necesitando una considerable cantidad de fuerza bruta, logra girar y poner a Remus contra la pared de nuevo.

Y es realmente interesante, porque Sirius _nunca _había tenido que luchar por la dominación. Siente que su excitación sube como la espuma y se aferra a las caderas de Remus, metiendo los dedos bajo la camisa y sintiendo la piel fría bajo sus dedos calientes, Remus tiembla y siente que le tira del cabello que aún lleva salvajemente suelto, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndole el cuello, la otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda y cada contorno del cuerpo de Remus contra el suyo.

—Lunático —susurra, contra los labios de Remus—. Lunático, lunático, lunático —como un mantra. La voz ronca.

Siente que no puede seguir esperando, que ya ha esperado mucho, y espera que Remus no ponga remilgos porque no sabría detenerse, realmente no querría detenerse, está, simplemente, demasiado excitado para hacerlo. Le vuelve a besar el cuello y empuja las caderas hacia adelante. Mordiendo cuando la sensación le estremece porque Remus está tan duro como él y se frota contra su muslo, tiene que separarse por aire porque cada vez le cuesta más respirar y apoya las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Remus, para tener más impulso.

Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sostiene a Sirius de las caderas, como si no pudiera decidirse entre apartarlo y apretarlo más contra él. Deja que Sirius decida así que sigue _empujando empujando empujando_, encontrando el ángulo correcto en casi todos los envites, hasta que el roce deja de ser suficiente y el pantalón se vuelve un estorbo insoportable.

Sin darle tiempo a Remus de reaccionar entierra una mano en sus pantalones, entre la carne y la tela. Remus está duro y caliente, y es muy suave, comienza a acariciarlo con languidez y se estremece cuando le escucha soltar un quejido, como un aullido roto, como un lobo herido. Y vale, solo le está tocando, pero siente que es lo más excitante que ha hecho en su vida. Comienza a volverse insoportable y alejándose solo unos milímetros de la boca de Remus le _ruega _vergonzosamente contra los labios.

—Tócame —el "por favor" se lo ahorra, aunque pasa por su mente. Remus obedece como una marioneta y, cuando Sirius siente sus dedos largos y fríos cerrándose sobre su erección, siente la corriente electrizante del orgasmo partirle en dos vergonzosamente rápido y tiene que morder el hombro de Remus para no gemir demasiado fuerte.

Muerde fuerte, como un perro. Pero Remus realmente no es un chica y ni siquiera le importa, él no se reprime y deja que su propio orgasmo lo sacuda de pies a cabeza, removiendo algo muy dentro de él, moviendo enormes masas de agua que llevaban demasiado tiempo estáticas, trayendo a la superficie en forma de maremoto una sensación que hace mucho tiempo que no se había permitido.

Se siente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lánguido y satisfecho, como si pudiera dejarse caer ahí en el suelo, mojado y pegajoso con Sirius encima, y descansar hasta el final de los tiempos.

Es una sensación grandiosa, realmente. Y segundos después descubre que los besos que da Sirius ahí, justo en el momento después, son los más delicados y suaves, con la guardia baja.

Remus sabe que debería sentirse culpable, quisiera sentirse culpable, de verdad que quisiera. Lo intenta y todo, pero no puede. Porque es algo tan incorrecto y tan _inmoral_ hacer lo que él hizo con una persona que conoció hace apenas dos días -casi tres-. Pero la verdad es que ya ha bebido con Canuto, le ha contado cosas que más nadie sabe, se ha drogado_por Morgana _con Canuto y todo en tan pocos días. Esto no le parece tan terrible, en comparación.

Y, realmente, ahí está el atractivo. Todo es tan jodidamente liberador que casi no se reconoce a sí mismo. Hacer todas esas cosas le da un sentimiento de plenitud que jamás había sentido antes, de libertad y poder. De algún modo siente que comienza a comprender mejor la forma tan peculiar que tiene Sirius de ver el mundo, sus ganas de vivir todo y experimentar todo, porque es, sencillamente, una persona a la que la vida le emociona enormemente. Las posibilidades, las oportunidades, si se le presentan las toma. Sin lamentarse después, sin atormentarse con preguntas morales y sin preocuparse por el qué dirán.

Viviendo para ser amo de la vida, no un esclavo.

Remus sabe que Sirius es una estrella muy brillante, como una gigante súper masiva, y está comenzando a cegarse por su brillo, pero realmente no le importa…

**— — —**

Al caer la tarde Sirius le arrastra fuera por casi tercer día consecutivo y Remus traga pesado cuando se dirige hacia la moto, pero si ya ha hecho todo lo demás… y de nuevo se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo algo que jamás pensó que fuera a hacer. Sirius le roba un beso con el que podría sacarle el alma por la boca, y le hace subirse al asiento trasero de una bestialidad de moto negra que ruge como un león y Canuto lo conduce por la ciudad con soltura, como un domador de fieras.

Remus se siente muy Gryffindor cuando nota la moto vibrar entre sus piernas, se siente poderosa, violenta. El viento en el rostro es refrescante y casi salvaje. Sirius conduce hasta el corazón de Londres, conduce a Remus hacia _su _Londres, mostrándoselo desde _su_ perspectiva.

Se bajan de la moto y siguen a pie y Sirius arrastra a Remus a Trafalgar Square donde _te voy a mostrar algo_.

—¿Qué?

—Shh —Sirius lo empuja hacia detrás de unos árboles y le besa, esta vez para que se calle un momento—. Observa —y entonces, bueno, Remus le había creído cuando se lo había contado pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es _verlo_.

Cómo Sirius se transforma, es decir.

Remus no había pensado más en eso desde que se lo había contado, la verdad ni siquiera se había preguntado qué animal sería pero cuando un gran perro negro aparece frente a él, como un Grimm, cree que le queda sencillamente perfecto, no podría ser otro.

—No hay mucha diferencia entre esta forma y la otra —le sonríe Remus, agachándose para enterrar los dedos en el precioso pelaje negro de Sirius y riendo cuando inclina la cabeza para que le rasque detrás de las orejas.

Con un ladrido amistoso Sirius se aparta y sale del resguardo de los árboles, tirando de Remus hacia la plaza donde da vueltas divertidas alrededor de él haciéndole reír.

—Definitivamente —murmura Remus—, me gustas más así —Canuto le ladra juguetonamente y le arrastra de la pernera del pantalón a una de los callejones que salen de la plaza, pasando de largo la estatua del Almirante Nelson.

Cambia a su forma humana apenas los resguarda la oscuridad del callejón y en seguida se lanza sobre Remus. Besándolo intenso y profundo, con los ojos brillantes y aún algo animales, con los restos de la adrenalina que siempre le quedan después de cambiar de forma.

Besa a Remus en ese callejón como si quisiera comérselo y se separa para murmurar contra sus labios.

—Te mostré mi transformación —susurra—, algún día quiero que me muestres la tuya —y antes de que Remus pueda protestar le saca el aire -y las ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa- con besos.

Rebosando energía le toma del brazo y lo arrastra al centro del Londres muggle, entre todo el barullo de la ciudad. Habla mucho y muy de prisa, con el cabello recogido de nuevo en su coleta y su sonrisa enseñando los dientes, emocionado por la respectiva de recorrer su ciudad favorita en el mundo con él.

Se queja porque tiene hambre y lo arrastra a un restaurant en medio de una calle con no muy buen aspecto, cenan comida italiana y beben vino italiano que Sirius paga con varios billetes de cien, y de nuevo se va sin esperar el cambio. _Como si supiera manejar dinero muggle, ja_. Remus lo mira sorprendido y se le muere le pregunta en la boca.

—Tendrías que ver lo fácil que es conseguir dinero muggle —Remus prefiere no preguntar.

Siguen caminando calle abajo y Remus tiene que olvidarse completamente de esos pensamientos porque _no, oh no._

—Ni se te ocurra, Canuto.

—Aaaanda, Remus, no seas aburrido, ¿qué pasó con Lunático? —Sirius le mira con expresión de cachorro apaleado y solo por eso Remus entra con él a la maldita tienda de tatuajes.

Sirius discute con el tatuador con pinta de ex-presidiario y extranjero por algunos minutos mientras se decide. Luego le sonríe radiante a Remus y, sacándose la camisa, se sube a la silla de trabajo y el tatuador grandote que da algo de miedo se va a la trastienda y Remus al fin puede traducir la runa antigua en la cadera de Sirius.

«Canuto». Remus sonríe.

La piel bajo la camisa es tan pálida como la suya, a diferencia de sus brazos algo bronceados por el sol. Sirius es delgado, aunque no tanto como él, de abomben plano y ligerísimamente marcado. Remus lo mira y se lo bebe con la mirada hasta que Sirius sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta?

_Sí_, piensa, pero en ese momento el tatuador vuelve y lo que viene después es lo suficientemente perturbador para que Remus no piense en más nada. Sirius se da vuelta, quedando boca abajo, y sus gruñidos de dolor quedan levemente opacados por el zumbido de la maquina. Remus, que está acostumbrado al dolor, realmente no puede entender como una persona puede someterse voluntariamente a algo así, afortunadamente la tortura no dura más de dos horas y Sirius se levanta, haciendo gestos de dolor y maldiciendo en latín al tipejo tatuador que se está quitando los guantes y admirando su obra.

Sirius se para de espaldas al espejo para mirar el resultado y su rostro sonriente y sus ojos brillantes se encuentran con Remus a través del espejo, moviéndose un poco más cerca para verlo bien y…

—¡No me jodas! —exclama.

En la espalda de Sirius, entre sus omoplatos, sobre la piel hinchada y roja flota una cruz, con cinco calaveras en cada esquina y en el centro, y abajo una cinta roja con la leyenda «Appetite for destruction».

—No me jodas —repite—, ¿en serio?

Sirius se encoje de hombros, poniéndose la camiseta y sonriendo radiante, como si fuera un niño en Honeydukes por primera vez.

—Es mi banda favorita, Remus.

Remus, sencillamente, se rehúsa a tan siquiera intentar comprender la mente de Sirius y salen de la tienda. Canuto camina a su lado exultante de felicidad, rebosante de alegría por su nueva adquisición y metiéndose con Remus por lo cobarde que es.

—Sabes que se pueden quitar con magia, ¿no?

—Ese no es el problema, Canuto, no me voy a tatuar.

—¿Por qué no? —insiste Sirius, presionándole como siempre, pisando el pedal hasta el fondo, tirando del hilo hasta que se rompe. Enfrentando a Remus con sus propios demonios, temores y prejuicios estúpidos. Con su vitalidad y personalidad explosiva y expansiva.

Sirius abarca mucho espacio, tanto que siempre consigue que algo de su impulsividad y extravagancia se le pegue a Remus. De algún modo siente que mientras más tiempo pasa con él más se infecta de esa enfermedad incurable que sufre Sirius y que a lo mejor no es más que simples ganas de exprimir la vida.

Cinco cuadras más adelante coge a Sirius del codo y lo arrastra nada delicadamente de vuelta a la jodida tienda de tatuajes poco higiénica a la que hace un tiempo -a quién engaña, hace una semana- ni siquiera habría mirado dos veces.

Y comete el acto más impulsivo de su vida. Pide una hoja prestada y garabatea el diseño, procurando que Sirius no lo vea. Es algo pequeño y rápido y se decide por la cadera derecha, en menos de media hora está listo y realmente no es tan terrible, Remus tiene una gran resistencia al dolor y un tatuaje no es nada comparado con el dolor de la transformación.

Sale de la tienda sintiéndose un poco picado por el bicho que pica siempre a Sirius, riendo como idiota y con una especie de shock de adrenalina por haber hecho algo tan estúpido, inmaduro e impulsivo por primera vez en tanto, tanto tiempo.

Sirius le acorrala contra el primer callejón que ve, le levanta la camisa y le baja un poco el pantalón, arrancando con cuidado el algodón protector y riendo a carcajadas cuando ve la elección de Remus. Unas runas antiguas en gris cenizo, muy parecidas a la suyas, Sirius traduce pero no entiende.

—¿Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus?, ¿qué mierda es esa?

—Es el lema de Hogwarts —le explica Remus.

—¿Te tatuaste el lema de tu colegio?, ¿pero qué clase de loco eres tú? —Sirius parece realmente escandalizado—. ¿Quién coño querría tatuarse el lema de su colegio?

—Tú te tatuaste el primer disco de tu banda favorita —contraataca Remus—. Además —continua— no es solo mi colegio, también ha sido mi único hogar.

Y eso Sirius no lo puede criticar.

**— — —**

—¿Alguna vez has volado, Remus?

—Solo por error, por suerte.

Sirius rueda los ojos pero sonríe.

—¿Quieres volar conmigo? —suena como una pregunta trampa y Remus realmente, realmente no sabe porqué le dice que sí. No tiene la excusa del alcohol porque primero él no se emborracha fácilmente y, segundo, no han consumido nada aparte del vino de la cena. De hecho no han consumido nada ilegal esa noche y Remus no reconoce a esa persona, a esa parte de sí mismo que se sorprende de que no haya nada "ilegal" en su sistema.

Realmente no se reconoce.

Sirius insiste.

—¿Quieres ver Londres desde mi perspectiva, Lunático?

Y eso, justo _eso_ es algo a lo que no puede negarse. Vuelven a la moto y Remus casi desearía estar borracho o drogado porque ¿subirse a la moto? Vale. ¿Subirse a la moto y volar? No tanto, muchas gracias.

Sirius juega con algunos botones y Remus experimenta una sensación rara, como de algo frío cayendo en su cabeza y extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo en tiras finas.

—¿Eso es…?

—Sí, un hechizo desilusionador —le explica Sirius—, para pasar desapercibidos.

Remus nunca deja de sorprenderse de lo brillante y creativo que puede llegar a ser Sirius para esas coas y se pregunta lo que podría hacer si se enfocara en algo _productivo._

Deja de pensar en ese mismo instante porque una sensación de ingravidez nada conocida lo golpea cuando la moto agarra altura y comienzan a sobrevolar Londres, lentamente, subiendo metro a metro. Remus va notando como la perspectiva va cambiando, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta está mirando la ciudad como nunca antes la ha visto.

Se siente privilegiado de algún modo porque sabe que casi nadie tendrá nunca la oportunidad de verla como él lo está haciendo. La noche ha caído por completo hace horas y una nueva ciudad ha despertado entre las sombras con una luz diferente, más misteriosa, secreta; se vuelve puras luces, pequeños puntos y formas sinuosas y brumosas a sus pies.

Sirius sobrevuela todo con suavidad y Remus está simplemente mudo, impactado, anonadado. El cielo está despejado y casi parece que puedes tocar las estrellas desde ahí, la luna creciente se refleja en el Támesis y baña la superficie de plata, una larga línea que parece cortar el gran río en dos y a Remus le provoca dejar que Sirius se lance en picada para tocar el agua con la punta de los dedos.

No demasiado lejos el Big Ben se alza en medio de la ciudad como un monumento al tiempo junto a la abadía de Westminster, y más allá puede ver la cúpula del Covent Garden. Sirius le señala incluso el Regent's Park allá a lo lejos, y supone el punto donde debe estar Camden Town.

Y un poco más arriba del puente de Westminster se alza el London Eye en todo su esplender, brillando como un aureola en medio de la noche, dando vueltas a orillas del río, reflejando sobre el agua miles de luces, como estrellas dando vueltas y vueltas en el universo, el ojo de Londres, observando.

Sirius acelera la moto y es impresionante y poderosa la sensación de volar sobre la maquina, de cortar el viento y deslizarse por el aire, entre la noche. Sigue la línea del Támesis hasta que dan con el Puente de Londres y un poco más allá _mierda_, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad porque el enorme, brillante y majestuosos Tower Bridge se alza ante ellos. Glorioso. La gente que dice que hay ciudades más bellas es porque no ha visto esta desde arriba, desde donde Remus la está viendo.

Latiendo, viva.

Remus experimenta una sensación de vértigo cuando Sirius comienza a sobrevolar una de las torres del puente, perdiendo altura lentamente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclama, escandalizado, se agarra fuertemente de las caderas de Sirius cuando siente que bajan aún más, pierden altura cada vez más rápido y las luces de la ciudad están cada vez más cerca.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —contesta Sirius, y Remus no puede verlo pero sabe que sonríe, con toda la boca, enseñando los dientes.

—¡Estás loco! No te atrevas, Sirius.

Pero Sirius, obviamente, se atreve. Y Remus aún no se explica cómo, pero están, oficialmente, en el camino entre las dos torres del puente, en la cima de la ciudad más bella del mundo.

—Estamos jodidamente alto, Sirius, ¿estás demente? —casi grita, cuando Sirius estabiliza la moto con magia y amenaza con bajarse, Remus se aferra a la maquina con más fuerza de la que creía posible, tratándose de esa monstruosidad. Sirius le ignora por unos momentos sacando la varita y agitándola hacia el cielo, pronunciando algo que Remus no alcanza a comprender.

De pronto la fuerte brisa se detiene y el vértigo disminuye considerablemente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta a pesar de sí mismo, podido por la curiosidad. Se baja de la moto con cuidado, casi le tiemblan las piernas y no se atreve a acercarse al borde.

—He puesto hechizos de protección —explica Sirius, guardando la varita y sonriendo, más gamberro que nunca—. No pasará nada, estamos a salvo —Remus cree que ese no es momento para sorprenderse del nivel de magia de Canuto, porque bueno, acababa de asomarse al borde y está bien que hayan hechizos de protección, puede sentirlos y todo, sujetándolo a tierra, actuando como una supergravedad, como una barrera entre la vida y una caía mortal.

—Pero seguimos estando demasiado alto.

—Nop, te equivocas Remus, estamos alto, jodidamente alto, pero no lo suficiente, para nada lo suficiente. ¿Estar aquí no te da ganas de ir más arriba?, ¿de ir a la cima del mundo?

**— — —**

—¿Que qué me gustaría hacer si no estuviera muy ocupado recorriendo el mundo sobre Sexy Sadie?

—¿Quién?

—Sexy Sadie —sonríe Sirius—, la moto.

—¿Sexy Sadie? —repite Remus, y sabe que debe parecer estúpido repitiéndose de ese modo pero ¿Sexy Sadie?, ¿en serio?

—Sí, Sexy Sadie, como la canción de los Beatles.

—¿Le pusiste Sexy Sadie a tu moto?

—¿Sabes cuantas veces hemos dicho Sexy Sadie en menos de cinco minutos? Y sip, pensé en ponerle Jude, pero ¿Jude?, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando Paul?, ¿Jude es nombre de chico o de chica? Es indefinido y mi chica necesitaba un nombre especial.

Remus intenta convencerse de que no, no está teniendo esa conversación surrealista con Sirius y el viento no está alborotando su cabello porque no está sentado sobre el Tower Bridge, pero resulta que sí. Merlín bendito.

Sus piernas cuelgan libremente del borde y, a sus pies, cientos de autos van y vienen. Bajo ellos el Támesis discurre tranquilo e impasible.

—Bueno —dice Sirius, interrumpiendo, gracias a Morgana, sus irrisibles pensamientos— siempre he querido ser auror. Hice el primer año en la Academia con James y todo.

Intenta imaginarse a Sirius como auror y, extrañamente, no se le hace difícil. Tiene un gran talento mágico y un gran repertorio de hechizos, Remus puede estar seguro porque bueno, aún no se ha caído y sigue vivo. Y el hechizo desilusionador debe seguir funcionando porque no ve a miles de muggles gritando horrorizados porque hay dos chicos y una gran moto sobre el puente.

Es arrojado, valiente, talentoso, enérgico, inteligente, siempre alerta. Definitivamente puede imaginárselo.

—Eres tan Gryffindor —murmura.

—¿Hmm?

—Nada, que conseguirías que te mataran en la prima misión —miente—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Sirius cambia automáticamente de expresión y frunce el ceño.

—Larga historia —su tono es duro y cortante y no admite réplica, antes de que Remus pueda contestar Sirius le lanza una pregunta—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? —pregunta estúpidamente, un poquito desorientado por el súbito giro de la conversación—. Supongo... —vacila un poco—. Supongo que... bueno, siempre he querido ser profesor.

Sirius se ríe pero no es una risa despectiva, se ríe como si de verdad le pareciera sumamente gracioso y Remus termina sonriendo con él.

—No sé porqué no se me había ocurrido, pero te queda perfecto. Profesor Lupin, suena sexy —Remus siente la cara arder y no dice nada, pero Sirius vuelve a reír y le suelta—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Remus?

—¿Intentarlo? Eso es demasiado para mí, creo —le responde, con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Qué no se supone que uno siempre tiene que intentar cumplir sus sueños y esas mierdas?

—Supongo —murmura Remus—. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene intentar cumplirlos? Si lo intentas y no lo logras habrás malgastado energías en vano en una causa perdida, y solo te quedará el recuerdo del fracaso. Y si los cumples... ¿qué pasa después Canuto?, ¿qué te queda?

—Pues te buscas otro y empiezas a perseguirlo y ya, Remus. ¿No lo entiendes? No es llegar a la meta lo que importa, sino disfrutar el viaje.

Remus se queda mucho tiempo en silencio después de eso, pensando en lo increíble que debe parecer todo desde afuera. Se pregunta cómo _mierdas_ -en palabras de Sirius- puede estar haciendo lo que hace.

Cómo puede sentirse tan libre, tan poderoso y tan desinhibido. Realmente no sabía, no tenía idea de que la vida pudiera ser así. De que él tuviera esas posibilidades, el valor de hacer todo eso. No sabía que tuviera el _derecho _de exprimir la vida como Sirius y ver más allá. Más lejos de lo que nunca pensó.

Nunca se había preguntado qué había más allá del horizonte, qué había más arriba. Y en un momento aterrador se da cuenta de que Sirius tiene la respuesta, de que Sirius podría mostrárselo si se lo pidiera, si tuviera el valor de pedírselo. Que si confía, que si se deja, Sirius podría llevarlo hasta _la cima del mundo._

¿Cómo es que la vida tenía tanto para ofrecer y él no lo sabía?


	5. Are you ready

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká.

**Summary: **Sirius es un canto rodado, un extravagante de moral torcida que va dando tumbos por el mundo sobre su moto, huyendo de quien no piensa ser, viviendo al límite. Un día su camino se cruza con el de Remus, que vive día tras día limitándose a existir, viendo la vida pasar. Es una historia sobre carreteras, motocicletas y filosofías. Una historia sobre Sirius y Remus descubriendo quienes son e intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre los extremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you ready?<strong>

[«Sit down, shut up,

are you ready for this?»

-Three Days Grace]

* * *

><p>Es domingo por la tarde, el sol se oculta tras la ventana y Sirius aún tiene sueño. La noche anterior se quedaron sobre el puente mucho rato, hasta que Sirius intentó meterle mano a Remus —solo por joder, no en serio— y casi terminó <em>cruciado.<em> Se quedaron en la ciudad hasta que amaneció, hasta que salió el sol y Londres despertó iluminada con otra luz.

No volvieron al apartamento hasta que el sol había despertado a la ciudad por completo. Sirius estaba tan jodidamente cansado que se había dejado caer en el sofá y se había quedado instantáneamente dormido, con las botas puestas. Probablemente seguiría durmiendo si no fuera por la jodidamente inoportuna lechuza de James que estaba agarrándole el gusto a joderlo.

Pero esta carta de Cornamenta no es como la anterior, no es para nada como la anterior y Sirius vuelve a leerla por cuarta vez y se pregunta de qué mierdas se sorprende. No iba a quedarse aquí para siempre de todos modos, no podría ni aunque quisiera.

Él no es así, él no pertenece a ningún sitio, a él no le gusta estar en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo. Por eso no tiene nombre, sino muchos alias, porque los nombres fijan a la gente y a las cosas en un sitio, y él no pertenece a ningún lugar. Es de la carretera, del viento, del mundo.

Pero joder coño tampoco pensaba irse tan pronto.

Realmente pensaba quedarse un poco más, le gusta el sitio, le gusta mucho Camden y, siendo malditamente sinceros, le gusta bastante Remus. Con toda su _remilgonería _y pasividad y su personalidad tranquila y calmada. Totalmente diferente a la suya. Le gusta esa expresión de expectación que se le queda cuando le habla de sus viajes, le gustan las ganas de vivir y de experimentar que se insinúan bajo la piel, enterradas muy profundo.

Le gusta hacerle vencer sus demonios y probar cosas nuevas y excitantes, le hubiese gustado un poco más de tiempo para sacar ese potencial suyo a la superficie, para ayudarle a desenterrar toda esa pasión y todo ese deseo que sabe _siente _que tiene.

Pero ya no hay tiempo.

Un poco bastante furioso sale del apartamento de Remus después de dejarle una nota garabateada junto a la suya de «Ya vuelvo, salí a comprar algo».

Ya es de noche y Camden está bastante vacío, todos los negocios están cerrados, la mayoría ni siquiera ha abierto, es un domingo letárgico. Sirius vuelve al lugar de hace dos días y se deja caer a orillas del Regent's Canal, viendo su reflejo borroso en el agua y apoyando el rostro sobre las piernas flexionadas.

_Mierda de vida._

Se queda así por largo rato, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y planear su siguiente movimiento. Solo piensa en irse lejos, muy lejos, a lo mejor Sudamérica. Y desaparecer por un tiempo.

Se está preguntando ausentemente cuánto tiempo más pasará así, huyendo, cuando unos suaves pasos tras él le hacen alzar la cabeza. Remus está detrás, con el mismo abrigo largo del primer día.

Es curioso lo voluble que son los sentimientos humanos porque Sirius se descubre a sí mismo sonriendo.

—Tienes la nariz roja.

Remus sonríe pero no es una sonrisa feliz, su rostro luce preocupado y Sirius se pregunta por primera vez desde que le conoció si no habría sido mejor no haber entrado nunca al «Rolling Stone» ni haberle preguntado a qué hora salía.

—Hace frío —responde, y luego le extiende una bolsa de papel—. Pastelitos de crema —y luego se queda en silencio mientras Sirius come, viendo caer finalmente el sol en el horizonte, aplastado por la noche.

No dicen nada por un largo rato, hasta que el silencio se hace insoportable. Y es extremadamente desagradable porque es la primera vez que Remus se siente así frente a Sirius, incómodo, ansioso. El silencio de Canuto le atormenta. Es tan extraño verle así, tranquilo, silencioso, estático, impávido. Enciende sus alarmas. Desde que volvió al apartamento y vio la nota se preocupó sin poder evitarlo, ahora, viendo a Sirius, la preocupación es un monstruo que devora su estómago de adentro hacia afuera.

Súbitamente, y en pocos y rápidos movimientos, Sirius se incorpora y empuja a Remus del hombro, obligándolo a reclinarse hacia atrás. Remus se apoya en las palmas de las manos y pierde el aire cuando Sirius se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y lo besa. Sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos y metiendo la lengua con violencia y desesperación. Chupando con rabia y mordiendo con fuerza. Dura poco y termina tan de súbito como comienza, Sirius apoya el rostro en el cuello de Remus y no puede evitar pasar la lengua debajo de la oreja, donde la piel es salada.

_Si tuviera más tiempo, un poco más de tiempo._

Remus tiembla pero le sujeta de los hombros, alejándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

Sirius le mira con fijeza, como midiéndolo, sus ojos gris plomo tras mechones de cabello negro. Con una determinación y seriedad que Remus no le había visto nunca.

—¿Te irías de aquí, Remus? —le suelta impulsivamente, sin verdaderas esperanzas.

Sus alarmas amenazan entonces con explotar y es ahí cuando decide que no, que algo no está bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Canuto?

—Que si te irías de aquí, Remus —repite Sirius, lentamente.

—No… —titubea Remus—, no lo sé, ¿por qué debería?

—¿Te irías de aquí _conmigo_, Remus?

—¿De qué hablas Canuto? Dijiste que no ibas a irte aún —lo había dicho borracho, y bastante drogado, pero lo había dicho, maldita sea. Y Remus le había creído.

No está preparado para dejarle ir aún.

—Responde la puta pregunta Remus, si tuviera que irme, ¿te irías conmigo?

—Dime de qué coño estás hablando, Sirius.

Sirius suspira con exasperación y se quita de encima, volviendo a sentarse a su lado. Se saca la carta de James de entre el abrigo, extendiéndosela sin mirarle a la cara.

—Léela.

Remus lee la carta sin entender de qué va Sirius y termina más confundido aún.

—¿Qué significa esto, Canuto?

—¿Qué crees que significa?—pregunta Sirius, gravemente.

Remus, sinceramente, no tiene ni idea. Es una carta corta y el mensaje críptico.

_«Saben que estás en Londres. Poco tiempo. Desaparece._

_Cornamenta»_

—Obviamente alguien te está buscando —aventura.

—Bingo... —murmura Sirius.

—¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto, Canuto?

Sirius suspira y se frota los ojos con cansancio.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que me había ido de casa?

—Sí.

—Bueno, nunca te dije el porqué —suspira—. ¿Qué sabes de los Black?

—No mucho —contesta Remus, y luego vacila un poco pero continúa—. Sé que son una de las familias más antiguas y sangrepura y que... —se detiene, incómodo.

—Adelante, dilo.

—Bueno —vacila Remus—, no se cuentan historias demasiado buenas de ellos.

—Creo que lo que quieres decir es que siempre hemos estado relacionados con la magia negra —le ayuda Sirius.

—Sí, bueno, algo he oído.

—Te aseguro que todo lo que has oído es verdad, Remus —le asegura, con voz sombría—. La familia Black tiene una larga tradición de magia oscura y una ideología bastante… definida. La pureza de sangre es lo primero, como un Black estoy obligado a tener un heredero sangrepura, a encargarme de los negocios de la familia y cumplir con mi deber.

—Es decir...

—¿Qué sabes de los Mortífagos, Remus?

—Rumores —murmura Remus, pensativo—. Esas muertes extrañas y desapariciones. Hay rumores de que se está formando un… ejercito, pero el Ministerio…

—Los del Ministerio de Magia son una banda de imbéciles que no reconocerían una guerra ni aunque la tuvieran bajo la nariz —le corta Sirius—. Al principio no eran muchos, ¿sabes? Nadie sabe quién es su líder y es difícil meterte en un paquete cómo ese si no sabes detrás de quién estás, pero en los últimos años han estado creciendo y cada vez ganan más seguidores y hacen más ruido.

—¿Estás hablando —susurra Remus— de una guerra civil?

—Llámalo cómo quieras —Sirius se encoge de hombros—. Pero las familias de sangre pura, como los Black —escupe—, como los Potter, están siendo reclutados.

—¿Para?

Sirius lo mira alzando una ceja.

—Para reunirse los sábados a tomar té y leer Corazón de Bruja, por supuesto.

—Sirius.

—Para matar _sangresucias_, coño. Porque el mundo sería mejor si estuviera lleno de imbéciles elitistas, estirados y asesinos de sangre azul, Remus. Para eso.

Remus suspira, profundo. Con una expresión de profundo cansancio.

—Y tú eres un Black —murmura.

_Eso es una forma de decirlo_ piensa Sirius, con sarcasmo. Sí, él es un Black, una de las familias más puras y antiguas. No hace falta decirlo en voz alta.

—Pero James… —vacila Remus—, ¿no me dijiste que era un Potter?

—Sí —explica Sirius—, los Potter fueron una de las primeras familias que intentaron reclutar. Por supuesto, se negaron, supongo que no los mataron porque no quieren derramar sangre _pura_ en vano, pero en el momento en el que estalle la guerra y tomen un bando, va a ser diferente. Por eso James estudia para ser Auror, y la casa de los Potter está bajo un encantamiento poderoso de protección.

_En el momento en el que estalle la guerra_ son solo simples palabras pero de pronto es como si hubiese tragado ácido, la forma en la que Sirius lo dice, como si fuera un hecho, algo ineludible, una espada de Damocles a punto de caer.

Remus y Lily habían escuchado rumores, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo tan serio tan pronto.

—Pero si no los… _obligan_ a unirse, entonces ¿por qué tú…?

—¿Huyo? —bufa Sirius—. Conmigo es diferente, lo mío es… personal —Remus lo mira sin entender pero Sirius no dice más nada.

—Tu hermano…

—Sí, ellos dicen perro y Regulus ladra, estaba tan encantado de unirse a ellos, mi madre estaba tan feliz, Remus, que era asqueroso, tenías que verlo. Por fin un digno hijo Black que disfrutara torturando y matando muggles; un hijo que valiera la pena —Sirius se ríe sin humor, una risa seca y oscura—. No le hizo mucha gracia que yo me negará.

—Por eso te están persiguiendo —cavila Remus, uniendo, por fin, los puntos—. ¿Y qué van a hacer cuándo te encuentren?, ¿obligarte a unirte?, ¿matarte?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Cuando eres un Black —dictamina—, lo eres para siempre.

—Pero tú no eres un Black —con tanta vehemencia que se sorprende a sí mismo—. Tú eres diferente, tú no…

—Dicho así suena bonito —le contesta Sirius, sin perder esa sonrisa desagradable—, pero no es tan fácil Remus, mira esto.

Antes de que Remus pueda reaccionar Sirius se abre el abrigo y comienza a desabotonarse la camiseta.

—¿Qué est…?

—Shh —le calla, Remus le mira desvestirse sin comprender hasta que termina de abrirse la camisa y _mierda, ¿cómo es que no había visto eso?_

Parece que lo dice en voz alta sin darse cuenta porque Sirius le responde, con la puta sonrisita sarcástica que está comenzando a poner de malas a Remus.

—Si puedo hacer un hechizo desilusionador que nos oculté a ambos y a la moto, Remus, puedo esconder esto —y _esto_, piensa Remus, es el eufemismo del año.

_Esto_ es un tatuaje en el pecho de Sirius, en el pectoral izquierdo, sobre el corazón. _Esto_ es un intrínseco y elaborado blasón familiar en tinta negra, sobre una leyenda escrita en una letra fina y elegante, que reza dos palabras: Toujours Pur.

—Siempre puro —traduce Remus.

—Puro mi culo —gruñe Sirius, volviendo a abrocharse la camisa.

Es estúpido pero lo único que se le ocurre a Remus en ese momento es preguntarle si le dolió, pero es obvio que sí. Porque esa marca, más profunda que un tatuaje, tanto que parece parte de la piel, es magia negra muy poderosa, lo suficiente para que no pueda ser removido.

Solo pensarlo hace que se le revuelva el estómago, un pequeño Sirius siendo marcado como ganado, con un hechizo poderoso y oscuro.

—Para que no olvide nunca quién soy, para que no olvide nunca de donde vengo.

Remus siente que acaba de caer la última pieza en su lugar, que acaba de armar el rompecabezas que es Sirius. Toda su extravagancia, su moral torcida, su anarquía, sus ganas de vivir. Ahora entiende que no es solo un rebelde sin causa, que es, sencillamente, una persona que se ha rebelado contra todo lo que no _quiere _ser, que no solo se ha alejado del camino marcado por otros sino que lo ha hecho alejándose en el horizonte sobre una moto.

—Por eso —dice—, por eso querías ser Auror.

Sirius parece genuinamente sorprendido y le mira con curiosidad.

—No lo había pensado —confiesa—, pero supongo que tiene sentido.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, Sirius.

—Sí —sonríe—, ¿cada vez te parece que soy más psicópata?

—Yo creo que lo has hecho bastante bien…

—Sí —bufa—, muy impresionante —y de nuevo la maldita sonrisa sarcástica que a Remus le da ganas de golpearlo—. Huí de casa y me refugie donde de los Potter, me fui un año después de graduarme porque estaba cansado de que me acosaran. Viví un poco menos de un año entre la moto y moteles asquerosos de mierda, bebiendo hasta desfallecer, follando hasta quedar exhausto, sin recordar rostros ni nombres —tiene que hacer una pausa porque está tan fuera de control que le cuesta respirar.

—Pasando días sin dormir porque me estaban siguiendo. Cambiando de lugar cada semana, metiéndome cada puta droga que encontraba. ¡Y a penas tengo diecinueve malditos años! Sí, Remus —y al final, llegados a ese punto, está gritando, dominado por la ira— ¡lo he hecho malditamente bien!, ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! —brama, poniéndose de pie violentamente, con ganas de golpear algo -o alguien- hasta que muera.

Remus se queda unos momentos en el suelo, sorprendido por el repentino acceso de ira de Sirius. Le cuesta un poco admitirlo pero, en ese momento, da miedo. Sus facciones duras y elegantes lucen crueles y crudas, de acero. Respira velozmente y tiene los dientes apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo algo que le quemara la garganta. Remus se pone de pie lentamente, amaga con ponerle una mano sobre el hombro pero al último segundo cambia de opinión y solo se queda de pie, a su lado.

Sirius tiene los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le han puesto blancos y respira como si le faltara el aire, mira hacia el frente, al canal, y Remus hace lo mismo antes de comenzar a hablar, suavemente.

—Yo te admiro, ¿sabes? —comienza a admitir en voz alta lo que solo se había admitido a regañadientes a sí mismo—. Esa libertad tuya, ese valor para hacer lo que te de la puta gana sin pedir permiso… ese carisma y esa personalidad explosiva que tienes. No tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas, de vivir intensamente, tienes el valor de rebelarte contra lo que odias. Eres todo lo que yo siempre he querido ser —susurra, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el descubrimiento—. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y papá nunca me quiso, creo que siempre me culpo. Nunca tuve nada y crecí escuchando que era porque no _merecía _tener nada, que no podía aspirar a nada, que no había nada para mí allá afuera. Y supongo que me lo creí, Sirius. Tú eres completamente diferente, eres _libre_, tú tomas lo que quieres y ya, si la vida no te da lo que te mereces vas y se lo quitas a la fuerza. Yo, en cambio, estoy atado por mí mismo… —termina, sonriendo amargamente—. Patético, ¿no?

Mira a Sirius por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar y algo en su expresión ha cambiado. Le mira muy fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable.

—Ven conmigo, Remus —susurra, en voz suave e incitadora. El ritmo cardiaco de Remus se dispara porque _no, no puede._

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decirte?

—Déjame llevarte a conocer el mundo, Lunático, ven conmigo. Déjame enseñarte el mundo desde mi perspectiva. Te juro solemnemente, Remus —murmura, en un último intento salvaje, una última batalla—, que valdrá la pena.

No, realmente no puede. Remus nunca ha sido una persona de riesgos, siempre ha ido a lo seguro. Siempre soñando pero sin atreverse a luchar por esos sueños, demasiado asustado de intentarlo, demasiado asustado de intentarlo y fallar y demasiado asustado de intentarlo y tener éxito. Tenía un trabajo relativamente fácil que le valía para sobrevivir, cuatro paredes y comida. Sirius llegó como una fuerza de la naturaleza -como un trueno- a quebrar su visión del mundo, a abrirle las puertas a posibilidades increíbles. A demostrarle que lo que tenía no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente.

Le estaba ofreciendo una mano que le llevaría a una moto voladora, a tomar riesgos, a una vida de adrenalina, carretera y gasolina. A exprimir la vida, a experimentar, a disfrutar del viaje sin preocuparse por el destino.

Era abrumador y aterrador y Remus no podía hacerlo, él no era ese tipo de persona, aunque quisiera él no era como Sirius, no tenía toda esa fuerza y esas ganas inmensas de vivir la vida y no podía perseguir el horizonte en moto, sabiendo que nunca lo iba a alcanzar pero disfrutando igual del paseo.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —la ira de Sirius vuelve a explotar. Sabe que tiene que irse pronto, ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo.

La desesperación le ciega y le hace decir cosas que no piensa en realidad pero las palabras de Remus le han perturbado demasiado, porque nadie nunca, nunca, lo había descrito de esa forma. Como si fuera alguien bueno, alguien que valiera la pena admirar, por amor de Merlín. Él, que era el estereotipo de todas las cosas malas del mundo, de todo lo que hay que evitar, de todo lo que hay que evitar _ser._

Su ira explota y se descontrola. Furioso y desesperado y _maldita sea_ a partes iguales.

—¿Qué coño es lo que quieres, Remus?, ¿qué quieres de la vida?, ¿quieres algo en absoluto o piensas vivir toda tu patética vida encerrado en ti mismo? Hay un mundo allá afuera, Remus, y te lo estás perdiendo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sirius? No puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida huyendo, de aquí para allá en la moto.

—El hecho de que tú tengas miedo a vivir Remus —le responde, a los gritos— no significa que yo también tenga que tenerlo. ¿Es eso Remus?, ¿eres un cobarde?

—Cállate —porque Remus es Gryffindor y nada, absolutamente nada, le enerva más que escucharse llamar cobarde.

—Cobarde.

—Cállate, Canuto, te lo advierto.

—No me da la puta gana de callarme, Remus. Eres un cobarde, un cobarde, un jodido ¡cobarde!

Es un impulso, algo animal que le nace de adentro, de muy adentro. Algo crudo, fiero, como el lobo. Algo brutal. Una respuesta instintiva de un animal que se siente acorralado y asustado, desconcertado. No le importa ser un mago, olvida que tiene una varita en el bolsillo del abrigo, solo cierra el puño y lo siente impactar con fuerza en el rostro de Sirius. Es como un crack bajo su puño, como un crack y Sirius lo mira desde el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y una expresión fiera, retadora.

A Remus le va el corazón a un millón por hora y está dividido entre la furia que lo consumía segundos antes y la culpa de ver a Sirius sangrar. De haberle sacado él mismo sangre.

El mundo se mueve, ¿o es él el que tiembla? Baja el puño sin darse cuenta de que aún lo mantiene en el aire.

—No puedo, Sirius, no puedo —y desaparece con un 'plop' que estremece como un trueno la tranquilidad de la noche.

—

Cuando vuelve a casa, varias horas después, todavía hay una sábana y una almohada en el sofá deshecho y huele un poco a Sirius. Hay una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. Es una letra fuerte y esbelta, como su dueño.

_«Si alguna vez cambias de opinión recuerda que mi moto tiene un asiento trasero, Lunático._

_C_»


	6. The Unforgiven

**Capítulo VI**

** The Unforgiven**

_"__He's battled constantly_

_this fight he cannot win_

_a tired man the see _

_no longer cares"_

**...**

El lunes al mediodía Sirius ya lleva varias horas en la moto y está comenzando a plantearse seriamente eso de llegar a Asia de un solo tirón. La verdad es que solo aguanta llegar hasta Francia, cuando toca tierra por la tarde lo único que quiere es tirarse en una cama y dormir hasta que se acabe el mundo. Sabe que aún deben estarlo siguiendo y sabe lo que tiene que hacer, le esperan días bastante duros por delante pero en ese momento está muerto del cansancio y lo único que quiere es dormir.

Se cuela en un hotel de nombre gracioso y se consigue una habitación con magia. Y la verdad es que eso es un eufemismo porque lo que hace es forzar la puerta y cerrarla desde adentro, sencillamente. Cuando despierta ya es martes al mediodía y al parecer ha dormido un poco más de medio día entero pero valió la pena porque se siente descansado.

Lo primero que hace cuando se levanta es escribirle una carta a James como primer paso para lo que planea hacer. A lo largo de los años ambos han ido trabajando el arte de comunicarse en clave, comenzaron en el colegio y lo han ido perfeccionando hasta ahora. Peter asegura que podrían planear cómo dominar el mundo escribiéndolo en el cielo frente a todo el planeta y nadie se daría cuenta.

Sirius espera que tenga razón y escribe con cuidado la carta que sabe que será interceptada, midiendo las palabras.

_«James:_

_Ya me he ido, sé que me están buscando, estoy pensando irme a España o Italia por un tiempo, tal vez pasarme a África desde ahí. Te mantengo avisado._

_Sirius»_

Pero la verdad es que usan el mismo sistema que con el Mapa y James sabe que cuando la carta lleva "James" de encabezado es porque tiene que tocarla con la varita y murmurar "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas," y el verdadero mensaje de Canuto aparece.

_«Cornamenta:_

_Estoy en Francia, no estoy muy seguro de a dónde coño voy después pero para mañana no voy a estar aquí, trataré de viajar de noche e intentaré despistarlos. Asegúrate de esparcir el rumor de que me han visto rumbo a África, yo me encargo de lo demás._

_Canuto»_

Es todo lo que puede decirle.

Después de enviar la carta se consigue algo de comer y se encierra en la habitación del hotel, intentando pensar cuál será su próximo paso. No está muy seguro de a quién deben tener siguiéndolo en ese momento y eso es realmente un problema porque si lo supiera sería más fácil trazar un plan.

Sabe que juega con ventaja porque es _inencontrable_ y solo por eso han tardado tanto en dar con él, pero también sabe que no solo se puede encontrar a alguien con magia y hechizos y por eso ahora su máxima prioridad es volver a desaparecer, que le pierdan de nuevo la pista y para eso tiene que moverse rápido y silencioso. Después podrá librarse de ellos por otro largo rato.

No debería ser muy difícil sacárselos de encima y tiene unos cuantos trucos y artefactos útiles. Solo para asegurarse se guinda el chivatoscopio que él y James han repotenciado al cuello y que está seguro de que funcionará si alguien se acerca y, cuando cae la noche, activa el hechizo desilusionador sobre él y la moto y se lanza a su próxima parada.

Alemania.

**…**

Su primera intención es quedarse en Alemania pero solo duerme un día entero allí y cambia rápidamente de planes, dirigiéndose un poco más abajo, a la República Checa. Nunca ha estado en Praga y la verdad es que lo deja cautivado. Tiene un aire gótico y macabro que, si no fuera porque es un mago y porque es _él_, le daría un poco de miedo. Las noches son brumosas y la ciudad parece un pueblo fantasma excepto que, bueno, es la capital así que está a rebosar de transeúntes a todas horas.

Le encanta caminar por las calles de noche, pasearse por los puentes, andar entre edificios antiguos y oscuros con cúpulas finísimas y altas. Toda la ciudad tiene un aire tétrico y melancólico que atrapa, se respira un aire misterioso y extraño. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan sobre el Moldava de un modo que le recuerda un poco al Támesis y se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

Por algún extraño motivo siente que le encantaría llevar a Remus allí, caminar con él por las brumosas y húmedas calles de Praga de madrugada, casi puede imaginarse su expresión de fascinación, admirado por la peculiar y atrapante arquitectura de la ciudad.

A los cuatro días el sentimiento de melancolía es insoportable y le manda una última lechuza a James antes de hacer un viaje de muchos días y sin parar a Rusia.

Se detiene aquí y allá para comer y algunas veces se escabulle a un hotel a dormir cuando el sueño le agarra de día, pero otras veces cuando le golpea de noche y en la carretera se duerme a la intemperie protegido por hechizos. Se duerme mirando el cielo y se sorprende _joder maldita mierda_ cuando se encuentra otra vez _la puta de mi madre_ viendo la luna y pensando en el jodido cabrón de Remus Lupin. Se pregunta como un imbécil si el idiota aquel subirá a veces a la terraza y buscará a Sirio en el cielo.

Estúpido, está hecho un estúpido porque Remus está allá, en Londres, yendo de su patético trabajo a su patético apartamento desperdiciando su vida, haciendo nada, viviendo cada día de su patética existencia sin atreverse a correr riesgos, a vivir de verdad, cada día exactamente igual que el anterior. Y él está ahí, en una carretera secundaria, durmiendo al aire libre y huyendo de un montón de locos que le ofrecen "únete a nosotros o muere". No sabe de qué culpa a Remus porque, ¿realmente?, ¿qué puede ofrecerle él? Con su mierda de vida y su mierda de problemas, la verdad es que _nada_. Eso es lo que puede ofrecerle.

Así que lo mejor es que Remus haya decido no venir con él y seguir viviendo su muy-libre-de-riesgos-vida-muchas-gracias. No necesita toda la mierda que Sirius carga consigo, nadie la necesita, de hecho. Fue lo mejor y él es un egoísta porque, aun sabiendo eso, no puede hacer que pare la sensación de tener ácido en el estómago cuando piensa en Remus.

**…**

Sirius decide dar vueltas lo más posible y sale directo de Praga a Eslovaquia, de ahí a Ucrania y de ahí a Moscú, la capital. Hace muchas paradas y da muchos rodeos y, cuando llega a Rusia no está muy seguro de qué día es pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habló con James y ya es octubre. Siendo que salió de Londres a principios de septiembre lleva como un mes dando vueltas.

Cree que ya le perdieron la pista pero tampoco está muy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Está cansado de ir de aquí para allá y, siguiendo uno de sus impulsos, al cuarto día se convierte en Canuto y vagabundea por la capital rusa, colándose en una casa vacía que ha estado vigilando durante dos días. Es de unos magos viejitos que, durante los dos días que lleva vigilándolos han salido a comer fuera. Se alegra de descubrir que es un hábito que parecen mantener y s aprovecha y se cuela dentro -y alguien debería decirles que su sistema de seguridad es una mierda-.

Agarra un puñado de polvos flu y pronuncia el nombre de un lugar en el que no ha estado en demasiado tiempo. Una extraña sensación de vacío se le instala en el estómago cuando se encuentra mirando la acogedora y cálida sala de estar de los Potter. _Maldita sea_. Antes de que tenga tiempo de llamar a alguien un elfo doméstico aparece y le saluda con una profunda reverencia, Sirius le dice que llame a James y en menos de dos minutos escucha sus pasos apresurados bajando la escalera, y tiene que reír, sencillamente tiene que reír porque James aparece absurdamente despeinado con las gafas torcidas, en pantalones de dormir y sin camisa.

Tiene que partirse de la risa, sinceramente.

—Maldito cabrón —le saluda James, sentándose frente a la chimenea e intentando disimular los sentimientos que le produce ver el rostro de Sirius en las llamas de su chimenea.

—Que guapo estas, Jamie.

—Jódete —murmura James—, estaba en la cama, ¿es que no sabes aparecer a una hora decente?

—Yo no hago nada decente —sonríe Sirius—, además, tampoco es tan tarde.

James gruñe algo que Sirius no entiende.

—Ya, ya cariño —le pica Sirius—, admite que morías por verme —y eso, James no puede negarlo.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, intentando poner todo en orden, hace como un año que Sirius no veía esa paliducha cara y _mierda_, a lo mejor es mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde estás, Canuto? No me escribiste más desde que saliste de Praga.

—Moscú —contesta Sirius—. Cuando me fui de Praga creo que aún me estaban siguiendo, pero ya estoy bastante seguro de que me perdieron la pista.

—Sí —coincide James—, fue bastante bien lo de hacerles creer que estabas en África, la última vez te estaban buscando por allá.

—Esos inútiles de mierda —se mofa Sirius, rodando los ojos—. Es más lo que joden que lo que hacen bien.

James no contesta nada y se limita a observarlo en silencio, a evaluarlo con esa mirada de maldito hermano mayor que incómoda a Sirius. Cornamenta lo observa con cuidado, está más delgado de lo normal, tiene ojeras muy marcas, barba de varios días y lleva el pelo muchísimo más largo que la última vez que lo vio. Algo en su interior se retuerce y nada, absolutamente nada le gustaría más en ese momento que tenerlo en frente para estrangularlo con sus propias manos, o hacer algo muy maricón como abrazarlo.

—¿Canuto?

—Dime.

—Ya… —vacila James—, ya no te están siguiendo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que nop.

—¿Entonces por qué n…?

—Para ahí —le corta Sirius, en seco.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir.

—Claro que lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes.

—Maldita sea, Cornamenta —gruñe Sirius—, te conozco desde hace como diez años, sé lo que ibas a decirme y no voy a volver.

—Eres un estúpido chucho, Sirius, aquí estarías más seguro que saltando de país en país en esa maldita moto. Aquí… —y Sirius sabe que comienza a exasperarse porque hace ese gesto tan suyo de desordenarse _más_ el cabello—, aquí estoy yo…

Y Sirius real, pero realmente quiere matarle por decir eso, porque realmente _no_ necesita escuchar _eso_ en _ese_ momento en el que mataría a quién fuera para llevar cualquier otro apellido y poder estar en Londres, estudiando para ser auror, con su jodido mejor amigo y con… _mierda._

—No —suspira, muy profundo—, no puedo James, sabes malditamente bien que no puedo. Si vuelvo a Londres van a volver a localizarme y va a ser lo mismo otra vez.

—Sabes que no es tan así, Canuto, no es tan fácil localizarte, eres _inencontrable._ Entre los dos tenemos suficiente magia para protegerte y ocultarte y siempre podemos _luchar. _Juntos podemos contra ellos, Canuto.

—No, no, no —repite Sirius, rápidamente, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a James, no puede dejarse atrapar por sus palabras. No puede. Por más que todo dentro de sí le diga que ya basta, que ya no quiere dormir más en una cama diferente todos los días, ir por ahí sin recordar nombres, estar en sitios diferentes todas las semanas, ir de aquí para allá sobre su chica. Lucha contra todo lo que le pide _más, necesito más_—. Nunca van a dejar de perseguirme, Cornamenta, nunca.

—No me jodas, Canuto, ¿qué mierdas te ha pasado? —y James tiene esa expresión suya de determinación y coraje que pone a veces, esa que usa cuando intenta defender algo en lo que de verdad cree, esa que dice "soy James Potter y que se oponga el mundo si quiere"—. Tienes que luchar Canuto, tenemos que luchar, no puedes dejarles ganar, no puedes dejarles hacerte _esto. _Ellos no son tantos y sabes que el verdadero problema es que tu madre los tiene tras de ti.

—Walburga Black está demente, James, tú lo sabes. No va a parar nunca hasta que vuelva a casa y sea lo que ella quiere que sea o me muera, lo que mierdas pase primero.

—No va a pasar ninguna de las dos cosas, maldito estúpido —le brama James, apretando los puños y mirándolo como si quisiera lanzarle una maldición muy desagradable—. No va a pasar porque tú y yo vamos a luchar y vamos a ganar y los vamos a joder y a joder y a joder tanto que hasta a ella se le van a pasar las ganas de perseguirte.

—Ja —bufa Sirius—, muy bonito, ¿y cómo carajos es que vamos a hacer eso James?

—Pues no sé —le responde el _idiota, _sonriendo—, creo que entre tú y yo nos las arreglaremos, somos unos magos muy capaces.

—¿Tú? —se burla Sirius—. ¿Un mago muy capaz?, ¿comparado con quién?, ¿con Pete?

—Bueeeeno —le suelta James, con sorna—, Colagusano se encargara de protegerte. ¿Feliz?

—Nah, pero buen intento —sonríe Sirius.

Hablar con James solo le hace extrañarlo más y joder si tan solo todo fuera así de fácil, si pudiera quitarle sus horribles gafas y ver el mundo a través de ellas, desde su perspectiva, a lo mejor todo sería más simple. Podría verlo todo a través de su simpleza y su nobleza y su optimismo, a lo mejor, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Pero no lo es.

—No puedo volver James —murmura, al final, recuperando la seriedad—, no puedo llevar toda esa mierda conmigo de vuelta.

—No es como si no llevara toda mi vida llevando la mitad de tu carga, pedazo de estúpido —le riñe—. ¿Qué demonios pueda ser diferente ahora? —y entonces, después de unos momentos de silencio su mente parece llegar a una conclusión porque le cambia la expresión y sonríe, gamberro, Cornamenta—. A menos… —murmura— a menos que hayas conocido a alguien… ¿es eso, Canuto?, ¿conociste a alguien y por eso no quieres volver?

—Cállate cabron —le ruge.

James ríe y, si Sirius no estuviera bastante abochornado por saberse descubierto, reiría también por el simple placer de escuchar reír a Cornamenta después de tanto tiempo.

—Conociste a alguieeeen —canturrea James—, Canuto conoció a alguieeeen y está enamoraaado y no quiere volver porque no quiere ponerla en peligro. No, espera —y es hasta insultante lo mucho que parece estarse divirtiendo—. No es una chica, apuesto a que es un chico, ¿es un chico verdad? Oh, es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

—Te dije que te callarás cuatrojos flacucho —gruñe Sirius—. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

—No —concuerda James, francamente divertido—, no creo que lo estés todavía, no, sé que no lo estás pero también sé que estás en camino y… por Merlín, ¿cómo es que no estás aquí para poder joderte como es debido?

—El que te va a joder a ti soy yo —murmura, entre dientes—. Escúchame bien cuernos, no tengo ninguna segunda razón para no volver a Londres ¿me entiendes? Ya te he explicado y más vale que dejes eso y ¡ah! —lo corta—, ¡ah ah ah! cierra ya mismo la boca.

—Vaaaale, me calló —y como diez segundos después—. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿es mayor que tú?, ¿quién va arriba?

Sirius comienza a exasperarse. Siempre le ha fastidiado la capacidad que tiene James para ver a través de él y, si no fuera porque se trata de él, de su hermano, sería un jodido problema. Pero aún así es insultante que pueda leerlo tan bien a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Ves esto de aquí, James?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto.

—¿Qué cosa, Canuto? No puedo ver más nada aparte de tu cabeza.

—Bueno, aunque no puedas verlo _este_ es mi dedo del medio y te lo estoy enseñando, en este momento. _Él _es el que va arriba. Te lo presento.

—El amor te pone hostil, Canuto —le sigue chinchando James.

—Te voy a ir a morder el culo, Cornamenta, en serio.

—Nah, no creo, tú novio se pondría celoso.

—Te he dicho que… espera, ¿por qué mierdas estás tan convencido de que es un maldito chico?

James se encoje de hombros.

—La única chica que te soporta es tu moto, Canuto, seamos sinceros.

Buen punto, pero no va a decírselo.

Y, de hecho, ya está cansado _harto_ de esa conversación que le hace sentir ácido en el estómago porque si pensar en Remus es malo hablar de él es peor.

Decide que se va a largar ahora mismo y se lo comunica a James.

—¿Tan pronto?, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo se llama tu novio?

—Llevamos hablando más de una hora, porque no sé a qué puta hora vuelvan los viejitos de esta casa, y mi novio se llama "vete a la puta mierda", y te manda saludos.

—¿De verdad allanaste la casa de unos pobre viejitos indefensos? Eres realmente malo, Black.

—James, cariño —le sonríe—, vete un poquito a la mierda —y está a punto de desaparecer cuando James le detiene.

—Eh, eh, eh, espera un segundo —y cambia su expresión a una más seria. Sirius no sabe qué prefiere, si el Cornamenta que le chincha o el James que habla en serio—. Mandarme una lechuza de vez en cuando no va a matarte, ¿sabes? Sé que tu vida es insignificante y a nadie le importas y eso, pero Peter te quiere mucho y si te pasará algo yo tendría que consolarlo.

—Claro —Sirius rueda los ojos—, Peter.

—Así que haznos un puto favor y mantenme informado, ¿me entendiste?

—Hmm.

—Sirius —amenaza.

—Vaaale, vaaale, me comunicaré más seguido.

—Y ten mucho cuidado ya que no estoy yo para cuidarte el culo —Sirius murmura algo como "yo sé cuidar mi propio culo, muchos gracias" pero James lo deja pasar—. Ah, y una última cosa —agrega, sin perder su expresión seria.

—¿Qué más quieres Jamie?, ¿qué te diga que te quiero y te mande un besito?

—¡Puaj! No, no quiero tus babas, muchas gracias. De verdad es importante, Canuto.

—James, por última vez, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Cómo se llama tu novio? —cuando Sirius saca la cabeza de la chimenea las carcajadas de James aún le perforan los oídos.

**…**

Después de hablar con James y haber confirmado sus sospechas de que ya no saben dónde está lo único que quiere es largarse. Muy lejos, al centro del mundo. Tan jodidamente lejos que la tentación de volver a Londres sea más soportable.

Se va de Rusia al día siguiente y va pasando de país en país sin detenerse en ninguno en especial. Decide que quiere recorrer Asia y su primer destino específico es el más interesante y de los que están virtualmente más cerca.

En menos de una semana de viajar sin parar está en la India, en la frontera del norte, por el Himalaya. Decide que le gusta aunque no hable el idioma nativo, pero en el hotel en el que se aloja -legalmente, por fin- la mesonera del restaurant es una americana guapa, rubia de ojos claros, y no es lo que Sirius quisiera pero tiene que valer. Le enseña el idioma y Sirius le enseña algunos trucos con la lengua que hacen que se le pongan los ojos en blanco, y durante un tiempo es un trato placentero, hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

Porque ese pelo rubio y largo que huele a fresas debería ser más corto y más oscuro, y esos ojos azules como el zafiro se verían mejor si fueran como la miel, líquidos y du… y no va a seguir pensando en eso.

Mierda.

Recorre la ciudad como muggle, visitando los sitios turísticos, y otras veces como mago, llegando a aquellos lugares a los que solo la magia puede llevarlo. Divirtiéndose con los edificios de cúpulas graciosas que le recuerdan un poco a los de Rusia. Se abofetea mentalmente cada vez que se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en la cara que pondría Remus si le contará lo que ha visto, o en James o, Merlín no lo permita, en el tonto de Peter.

A la tercera semana ya habla el idioma y ha visitado la mayoría de los sitios que le interesaban y está pensando en dónde ir cuando le llega una interrupción. En forma de una lechuza pequeña y gris de ojos claros que no ha visto en su vida. Llega de noche, cuando Sirius está tumbado en su cama de hotel y los últimos rayos de sol entran por la ventana, deja caer la carta y va a posarse sobre el respaldo de su silla, exhausta.

A debido ser un viaje largo y Sirius lo comprueba cuando abre la carta y ve que está fechada hace una semana, es una letra que no reconoce y lleva un mensaje que le deja helado, de piedra y con ganas de lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí mismo.

_«Canuto:_

_No tengo idea de dónde estás, ni siquiera sé si esta carta te va a llegar o si estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y esto no te interesa pero ya no sé qué más hacer. Alguien nos atacó a mí y a Remus saliendo del bar, no recuerdo casi nada, creo que me lanzaron un hechizo para borrar la memoria mal hecho. Alguien se ha llevado a Remus y creo que él ya sospechaba algo porque me hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba no te avisará a ti, pero se puede ir a la mierda, ¿sabes? Porque estoy completamente segura de que esto es tu culpa pero estoy tan desesperada que te estoy escribiendo a ti, bajo la intuición de que sientes aunque sea algo pequeño por Remus, Canuto._

_Estoy lo suficientemente asustada para pedirte ayuda._

_Lily Evans»_


End file.
